


Path of String

by xxsorenxx



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsorenxx/pseuds/xxsorenxx
Summary: This story takes place in the historic state of California, Charlie and Isabella Swan live in the outskirts of Oakland.  There was nothing outside the suburbs, nothing … except for miles of farmland in every direction.  A new and wealthy family moves into the heart of Oakland, the Cullens.  When Bella is sent to deliver produce to a local vendor in the center of the developing city, as she’s done dozens of times, what will she find? Bellice.





	1. Chapter 1

Artichokes are one of the foulest produce one can grow.  During harvest they tear up ones gloves and eventually ones hands.  They are one of those vegetables that “fight back” because they really do not want to be harvested … but who would want be ripped out of the ground regardless?

“Here.”  I said as I tossed Firerain the artichoke that I was previously observing in my hand.

Firerain, Charlie’s good mule of four years, paused to sniff the rolling vegetable, snorted in disgust, and continued to trot forward.

“You do not find those appealing either?”  Bella laughed softly.  “At least _you_ have good taste.”

We were on our way to the Centre Court, the center of Oakland, and the busiest marketplace in the entire city.  But when the sun rose, and the produce was sold to the vendor, I would return home with nickels.  An entire season’s worth of blood, sweat, and bloody hands was worth nickels.  This was Charlie’s idea of success.  And now his success was going to be my only future.  Charlie hurt his back while trying to shove the barn door  open, and I was the only one capable of caring for the harvest and the animals, requiring me to leave school behind. Now my pathetic hope of an education was even more minuscule, not that Charlie was happy about that.  In fact I chose this destiny for myself.  How could I let Charlie sell his precious land that he spent a lifetime to acquire?  He has made his share of sacrifices being a single parent so I would too.

It was three in the morning and nothing was unusual.  Without my father’s help I would be lucky to finish relocating the mounds of cow dung to the fertilizer pile by midnight.  Every other task aside that was the one chore that had to be done by daylight hours.  It is hard to distinguish a large pile of dung from the rest of the grass when the sun has fully set.

A bitterly cold breeze made my teeth chatter as I sank deeper into my blanket.  When another bitter gust bellowed I shrank into the seats of the wagon in an attempt to hide from the cold.  As I pressed my face against the damp wood I could definitely smell the acrimonious scent of the cargo of artichokes lugging behind the seat.  Despite the bitter cold my eyelids felt heavy from constant fieldwork and animal care, and soon my world was engulfed by a heavy blackness.  I tried to fight it.  If I went to sleep now I would have a nightmare.  Or maybe I would have a good dream that I would never want to wake from and in mockery of my bliss I would wake.  But unfortunately sleep came.

In this dream, the same I was so accustomed to by now, I was searching for something.  I walked through the trees, following the path that was a clearing of trees illuminated by the moonlight from a waxing moon.  As I leave more of the forest in my wake, more of it continuingly filling my path.  As I search I begin to doubt myself, wondering if my destination really exists, but the presence of a reason for searching is also unclear to me.

I wake up to a fit of angry snorts and realize that Firerain’s snout is in my face.  I shoved him away.

“Ew!  Get away!”

He snorted again in annoyance.

“What do you want?”  I bellowed as I straightened up only to realize a disastrous thing … the sun was rising.  “Oh gosh darn it!  Firerain!  Where are we?  We need to get—” upon observing my surroundings I noticed an air of familiarity.  There were brick buildings outside the enclosure of trees and a wide, dirt packed walkway split into six intersections with a large hexagonal center.  “We are here…?”  I realized dazedly.  “Firerain!  YOU ARE TRULY AMAZING!  Getting used to the routine eh?  Let’s get to the Heaven’s Tear!  Come on!”

Firerain did not move and continued to ignore me instead to graze amongst the trees.

“I am sorry.”  I pleaded.  “I was not angry I was just … sleepy ...” I tugged Firerain’s reins which only garnered me an annoyed grunt.  “Here …” I said, holding an artichoke out to him.  He sniffed once and grunted in disapproval.

“Please Firerain we have to go!”  I yanked his reins again.  He barely noticed.

“Damn it we are going to be late!”  I yanked at his reins once more.

“What a great example of animal abuse.”  A high pitched voice came from behind me.  A voice both sweet and intimidating, “I think anyone willing to burden a wagon that full should be appreciated.”

“What the he—” I was about to curse.  Who was daring enough to criticize _my_ care of Firerain?  This person with a high pitched voice had no idea how stubborn Firerain could get.

My choice of a swear words paused when I turned around to see who had spoken.  At first I thought she was a child with her short cropped black hair and light blue, elaborate dress, much too elaborate to be working in a setting like this, surrounded by trees.  But with closer observation it was easy to see that she had breasts, however small, and a figure that heavily implied womanhood.  I saved her face for last.  She was beautiful, her blue eyes striking against her pale, yet slightly flushed skin.  She was not a child just very short … like a little pixie.  Her eyes carried a resentment—anger towards my treatment of Firerain.

When I paused and failed to continue my sentence, her perfectly shaped eyebrow raised itself.  “Do you have an explanation for your behavior?”

She was _bold!_  How dare she!

“He is stubborn and I have to get to Heaven’s Tear before the produce vendors fill their stocks.  I cannot go home with full cargo.”  I insisted.

I watched her as she relaxed the arched eyebrow.  She really was beautiful, not the kind of beauty I had encountered during my brief school days.  Not to mention her clothes.  It had to be silk, or Vicuna.  She was wealthy, very much so.

“Nobody is here yet so you have plenty of time.  Why are you in such a rush to leave?”  She sang in her high pitched voice.

I snorted at her, sounding very much like Firerain.  “Well people like you have too much time on your hands.”

Her slight smirk turned into a frown.  “People like me?  What does that have to do with anything?”

I gaped at her.  Was she blind?  Could she not see the cheap cotton and polyester jumper I wore?  The clothing I wore obviously marked me as a farmer.  “I do not have time to be here all day.  I have a job to do.”  I walked passed her to fumble with Firerain’s reins again.  “That is probably something you are unfamiliar with right?”

The mysterious and tiny girl snorted and stepped out of my way.  “All right.”  She said with a pout.  “What is in the cart anyways?”  She asked pointing to the tarp-covered cargo.

“Little devils, the most disgusting thing that mother earth has ever invented.”  I murmured.

She lifted her eyebrow in the lack of comprehension.  The tiny girl skipped to my cargo and lifted the tarp for herself her eyes lighting up like a child.

“Artichoke!  I love them!  My mom makes the best Artichoke stew!”  She chirped ecstatically.

What was with her mood swings?  All trace of resentment vanished and was replaced by a strange excitement.

“You enjoy those?”  I asked incredulously.  How crazy was she?

“Of course!  They are my favorite!”  She took another look at the partially exposed cart.  “I have never seen Artichokes grow so large before!  They must be special!”

I rolled my eyes.  “No, they are normal.”

“Really?”  She chirped.  “They look absolutely delectable!”

I shuddered in disgust.  “You know what?  Why not just take some in that case?”  I stalked over to the cart bagging two handfuls of the little devils.

She bounced in excitement when I dropped the bag in her arms.  She was such a strange girl.

“Now if you will excuse me …” I stepped past her to grab Firerains harness.  “I will be off.”  To my utter surprise Firerain obeyed and began to trot slowly in the direction I led him.

“Wait!”  The high pitched voice followed.

“What?”  I growled impatiently, turning to see her struggling to keep up in her dress shoes. 

“I have not paid you for these!”  The tiny girl squealed.

 “Do not bother just take them.”  I insisted quite harshly.

 “But …” She pouted.

 I rolled my eyes once more.  Was this girl serious?  “Do you _want_ to pay me?”

 “Yes!”  She chirped.  “Here …” She dug into her fancy handbag and proceeded to pull out a single bill and stuck it in my hand.

 Then she smiled and skipped away.  I tried to pull my eyes away from her as she seemingly glided over the grass and moss.  It was a bit bewildering to see someone as graceful and strange as her.  The feeling of her impossibly soft hand was still lingering on my battered, worked hands.

 I shook my head to clear my peculiar thoughts and with a sigh I looked down at the bill now in my hands.  My jaw dropped.  A twenty dollar bill?!  She paid twenty dollars for a single bag of disgusting vegetables?  I don’t think I have ever held a bill this large in my entire life!  This was _more_ than enough to buy the entire cart of produce!  After another moment of staring in disbelief I stuffed the bill in my pocket for safe keeping.

 The sun was over the horizon by the time Firerain and I reached Heaven’s Tear, east of Centre Court.  Heaven’s Tear is a lake.  This lake stretched to both ends of the outskirts of Centre Court, and it was beautiful.  In the daytime Heaven’s tear was a translucent color; turquoise, but at night it was a murky Persian green.  Both hues were ambiguous and hinted at mystery and obscurity.

 These sentiments were evoked by simply trying to see passed the limited lucidity.  Some find themselves staring at this lake longer than they thought possible, submerged in the feeling of unfathomability.  When I stare at the lake I feel like I am falling, falling from a great height with nothing but air around me.  That is why I never, ever step near the lake or my fear may be proven very true.

 “I’ll give you eleven for the entire lot.”  The produce vendor on the corner of Heaven’s Tear insisted.

 “No.”  I asserted.  “I want fifteen!  This harvest is bigger than the last!”

 The vendor observed the artichoke carefully in his hand.  “Not by much.”  He claimed.

 “Are you kidding me?”  I muttered under my breath, staring at Firerain to save the vendor from my glare.

 “What was that?”  He questioned.

 “They are much bigger and greener too!  You are not going to find another batch this decent.  Trust me.”  I was not giving up.

 “Fine.  Thirteen.”  He snorted in un unfriendly way.

 “Fourteen.  Last offer or I am leaving.”  I stood my ground.

 The vendor’s face turned an unpleasant shade of red.  “You are the most disagreeable child I have ever met.  You know you are lucky to receive seven for this lot, most farmers are not as lucky as you are.”  His yellow teeth flashed me.  “I am giving you thirteen dollars and fifty cents and that is final!”

 “Fine.”  I scoffed.

 After the bald man with putrid yellow teeth handed me the money I unhooked the hatch of the cart and let the artichokes roll out and into his large empty barrel.  In spite of his unpleasantness I did not hesitate to control the flow as some missed the barrel and hit the floor.  He merely grunted and said nothing else.  When the barrel filled I proceeded to adjust the wagon and fill the next one.  When the flow stopped I manually shoveled the remaining little devils into the barrels.

 With an empty wagon Firerain was more than happy to give me a ride back towards the northern side of Centre Court.  We kept on the long path because the short path was not suitable for Firerain’s wagon.  I felt confident in Firerain’s sense of direction.  We had been going to Jacob’s shop after every delivery made to Centre Court for the past two years.  Jacob always had a treat ready for Firerain.  Jacob’s little sister, Rebecca, loved brushing his mane. She thought Firerain was the kindest mule she had ever met.  He was as loyal as a horse.  Firerain was practically skipping to his destination.

 As time passed I noticed a new house atop the hill just overlooking the Heaven’s Tear. That house was not there before was it?  I would have noticed it.  The word _house_ could not possibly describe what I was seeing.  It was a mansion with stone fixtures and holdings.  A mansion with a tall extravagant interlacing black iron gate surrounding the building.  Who in the country could possibly live there?  If it was a wealthy government official or war veteran rich enough to have that built would the entire state of California know about that house?  It was much too extravagant to just be _there_ … who could possibly live there?  Moreover who would be brave enough to overlook _that_ lake?  Just imagining sleeping next to Heaven’s tear gave me the chills knowing the obscure magic that seemingly revolved around the lake.

 I craned my neck to see the mansion as Firerain moved away from its visibility before simply giving up.  An hour passed in a daze.

 Jacob, watching me approach through the window, went outside and removed the lid to the water trough where Firerain trotted over to drink.  As I struggled to get out Jacob scattered a block of hay and feed for Firerain.

 “Thanks.”  I gave Jacob my best smile.

 He did not hesitate to smile back.  “Not at all, it is my pleasure.  I have not seen you two in a long while …, was there a deferment for the harvest?”

 “Yes actually Charlie got injured; I finished the harvest by myself.”  I sighed.

 “Charlie?  What happened— wait … by _yourself?_   You harvested by yourself?”  Jacob eyed my wiry build.

"What is the reason for your surprise?”  I asked crossly.

 He waved his hands defensively.  “I mean … it is just that you have not harvested an entire lot by yourself before.”

 I rolled eyes tossing my brown curls over my shoulder.  “Do not underestimate me.”         

“Sorry.”  Jacob offered me an apologetic hug.

 I accepted it without hesitation.  I missed my old friend dearly.  We had grown up together and we had even gone to the same school.  I missed his comfortable warmth, stupid humor, and readiness to be there for me when I needed him.  I sighed as I sank into his shoulder.

 Jacob snickered.

 “What?”  I asked irritated.

 “Falling asleep already, Bella?”  He rubbed my shoulder in a comforting manner.

 “Long trip.”  I sighed.  “Can I…?”

 “Stay the night?”  He asked.

 “I don’t want to impose … where is your mother?”  I mumbled lazily.

 “She is cooking.”  He informed me.

 My stomach growled audibly.  I blushed in embarrassment.  Why was it so darn hard to hide embarrassing bodily functions?

He laughed, leading me passed the shop and into their living quarters.  “You are welcome to anything we have!  We have known you too long for you to be a stranger.”

He led me with his arm around my waist.  It was a bit irritating but I did not have the heart to push him away when he was being so kind.

“Rebecca?”  He called out to his little sister.

The little female tike whizzed around the corner.  “Bella!  Is Firerainy here?”

It was nice to see that she missed me.  “Yes, he is outside.”  I smiled at child with wispy black hair.

“Not so fast.”  Jacob called to her as she got ready to dash outside.  “Can Bella stay the night in your room?  She is very tired.”

“Mhmm.”  She murmured, her eyes fixed on the window, trying to spot Firerain.  “I will sleep in the shop.”

“No,” Jacob averred, “you are sleeping in the living room.  The shop is too dangerous for a little tike like you.” 

Rebecca pouted but said remained silent as she continued to make her way outside where Firerain stood.

“She missed you too.”  Jacob tried to reassure me, as we made our way to Rebecca’s room.

I chuckled.  “It is quite all right.  I know she likes animals more than people.”

I sat down on Rebecca’s bed, looking up at a Jacob grinning. His desolate black hair was especially frizzy today even more so than Rebecca’s, and that child ran around like there was no tomorrow.  Noticing my curious observation he tilted his head in question.

“Your hair is a mess.”  I told him.

He attempted to run his hand through his hair, which was unsuccessful because his hand became stuck halfway through.  “I have not had the time to tame it for a while.”  He observed me through wide eyes before speaking again.  “You look sort of rugged today.  Are you not getting enough food?”

I sighed, sitting down on Rebecca’s small bed.  “It has been hard around the farm ever since Charlie twisted something in his back.”  As soon as I sat down I could feel a creeping lethargy nagging at me.  “There’s not enough time in the day.”

Jacob pouted and sat down next to me. “Oh, yes!  What happened?”

“He tried to open the barn door like he was a 20 year old again.”  I flinched at the memory of him freezing at the barn door like something in his body had given out.  “… He twisted something I suspect seeing as he could not move for days but he is healing slowly and getting a little better each day.”

Jacob sighed as well.  “That does seem like something he would do, too darn prideful to age.”

I laughed.  “Yes.”

He stood.  “I will tell my mother you are here and get you some food.  Just relax okay?”

He flashed me a kind smile and I smiled back habitually.  This was the Jacob I knew and loved; kind, sincere, and accommodating.  I watched his large build disappear through the doorway.  When he left my creeping lethargy returned and when it did it was so difficult to fight off.  Pushing my eyes as far open as they could go only made me dizzy.  When I tried to pinch my cheeks my arms felt too heavy to respond to my command.  I fell asleep because it was inevitable.  And with this sleep I dreamed.

In my dream I was standing on the muddy bank of a lake, the murky green water swept up in ripples to meet my feet.  I looked down at the murky water, absently wondering why I couldn’t see my reflection.  In a daze I saw the shadow of a small person behind me.  Turning around to meet this stranger I saw nothing but mud and grass.  A high pitched voice laughed at my confusion.

 _You cannot see me?_ She laughed again.

Where are you?  I wanted to ask but my lips could not move.

The shadow moved and felt a hand press against my chest.  I wanted to panic but the hand was strangely warm and comforting somehow.

 _I am right_ _here._  She said.


	2. Chapter 2

Awake in confusion, I searched my surroundings. Bewilderment wired my senses. I was in a child’s room.  An austere room with walls and floors made of wood and stone.  What caused my thunderstruck mind set? Was it something I dreamt? Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I could feel warmth lingering in my chest.

Why do I never remember my dreams?  I wanted to remember.  The mixed feelings of warmth, companionship, and bewilderment wouldn’t leave me.  Dreams don’t usually stick to me like this… 

“You’re awake!”  Jacob smiled as he barged through the door. 

Jacob paused in mid step as he studies my face.  “Why do you look so confused?  You fell asleep before dinner…  Remember?” 

I snapped out of it.  “Yes!  I’m sorry, I was trying to remember my dream.” 

He smiled in relief.  “I take it you slept well.  Was it a good dream?” 

I scrunched my face in concentration.  “I… can’t remember, maybe?” 

He laughed.  “That’s okay.  You must be hungry, so comedown and say hello to my mother, she missed you.” 

I stood to follow him downstairs, but he waved a finger at me.  I looked up at him questioningly. 

He pointed to a stack of clothes at the foot of Rebecca’s bed.  “Change.  Courtesy of my mom.” 

My eyes widened.  “She doesn’t have to!  I can wash what I am wearing…”  

He snorted rudely.  “ _Those_ rags?”  He eyed me once more.  “You’ll be doing _us_ a favor not wearing those to dinner.” 

I could feel the flush creeping into the cheeks. Watching me blush, Jacob burst into laughter.  I couldn’t help but blush deeper.  I stood there for a moment, watching his untidy, mid-length black hair fall across his face as he laughed.  I waited for him to stop laughing. When he didn’t, I punched him in the shoulder. 

“Enough okay?! Thank you for the clothes!”  I spat, my face still a deep red. 

“Ow.”  He blinked.  “The extra labor has done you some good, I actually felt that one.”  

“Out!”  I glared at him. 

“I’ll leave.”  He said before disappearing through the door. 

I sighed.  Why were people always so generous for my sake?  Running a finger across the cheaply woven cotton made my eyes sting.  The Blacks have been there for me for my entire life.  Especially Jacob, my kind, sincere, and loving best friend.  It hurt to know that they have always given to me, yet I have never had enough to give back.  It’s the type of relationship that ends up in entanglement, from one side remaining selfish, and the other benevolent… 

Despite my own worry, I was going to try my very best.  One day I was going to give back to those whom been there for me… The Blacks, my father, and even my runaway mother. 

Putting my subservience aside, I slipped the clothes on without another thought.  

Looking at my old clothing on the floor, I laughed at myself.  Jacob was right.  I was in rags.  Signs of wear and tear were evident. 

Downstairs, Jocob’s mother greeted me with a smile on her face.  “It’s nice to see you dear!”  The bronze colored woman cooed.  “I heard about our Charlie!  How unfortunate!  Is he okay alone at the farm?”  Her face pursed into a sincerely concerned expression.  

“I assume so… He has been able to move around and cook.  He just has to refrain from straining himself further.”  I gave her a reassuring smile.  “Mike, the blacksmith’s son, has been really helpful, he has taken charge while I deliver the harvest.” 

Ms. Black’s face relaxed, but the worry lines on her forehead remained.  “I didn’t know the Newton’s had a son!  I’m glad Charlie has some help around the farm, I hope his handicap hasn’t been too strenuous on you.”  Her face observed my pale figure, and her look of worry returned. 

“It hasn’t been more than I can handle!”  I lied, showing her my best smile.  “I’ve been doing well on my part.” 

Jacob sighed.  When I looked toward his direction, he raised an eyebrow in silent accusation. 

I glared at him when his mother turned her attention to her baking bread. 

“Well honey, you must be starving!”  She hurried to a towel to grab the bread with.  “Please take a seat!  The nutmeg bread is done!” 

I salivated as the aroma of the freshly baked bread wafted through the room.  A few seconds later, a pair of small feet echoed down the hall, and burst into the kitchen.  

“Jaaaycob!”  She squealed.  “You have a somebody waiting for you at the shop!”  The little Rebecca then switched her attention to the freshly baked bread. 

Jacob sighed, taking a piece of bread with him as he stood.  “I’ll be right back.” 

He disappeared down the hall.  

I hardly noticed. I could focus on nothing but the way the hot bread melted on my tongue.  The sugar was perfect! Not too sweet, but not too bitter…  It was perfect. Food from the gods. If Jacob didn’t come back soon, there would be no food left. 

When Jacob retuned a few minutes later, he sat at the table and began to eat. He ate hastily, his brow was furrowed in concentration. His mother and Rebecca exchanged weary glances. 

“Who was that?” I asked when nobody said anything. 

He put his spoon down, “One of the doctor’s son’s, the family that just moved here. They wanted to know if we could expedite their order. They want their order _tonight_ , not tomorrow.” 

Jacob’s mother seemed unconcerned. “Aren’t you already done with their order, dear?” 

“Yes, but… they ordered twelve wall hangings, it would take at least three or four trips to get them all there. And we can’t risk being on the road after dark—” He glanced out the window, taking note of the nearly setting sun, “I won’t make it.” 

Jacob’s mom frowned, nodding in agreement. “You’re right, the bandits will start to roam soon, and we can’t risk it.” 

“We haven’t had an order _this_ profitable, ever. I have to try.” Jacob protested, standing to dash toward to door. 

“No!” His mom hissed. “It’s too dangerous!” 

I stood dutifully, “I’ll help him, Ms. Black, Firerain can carry twice as much as Old Foyir can.” 

She frowned. Jacob looked hopeful. 

“But Firerain is exhausted…” She argued. 

“He’s fine, he’s been on harder trips before.” 

I was already following Jacob out the door. His mom said something else, but I was too far from the kitchen to hear. 

“Thanks Bells! You don’t have to—” 

“Oh, shut it and hurry up.” I interrupted him.  

He laughed his throaty laugh. I’ve missed the sound of his laugh. It was the familiar husky laugh of my best friend. It reminded me of a simpler time, of childhood and recklessness.

I stopped several feet away from his wood working shop. He swung the large wooden door open, revealing his sanctuary. The inside was strewn with an assortment of woodworking tools, wooden planks, logs, trunks, and half-finished furniture. I stared in amazement at some of his half-finished work. I approached the inside of his shop, reaching forward to touch the piece of art. There was a chair arm, not yet connected to the rest of chair. It started with a row of graceful spirals that intertwined up the long body. It was polished with a deep mahogany finish. It reminded me of the way waves arced into the sky before plunging down into the sea…­ if the sea were made of mahogany.

“Hey,” he called from across the shop “Here they are.”

I blinked. When did he get all the way over there? He hauled two large paper-wrapped packages and huffed back out to where Old Foyir’s wagon was. 

“Ten more to go.” He raised his eyebrow, “What are you waiting for?” 

I dashed across the shop to help him load the wagons. 

We ended with six wall hangings in Firerain’s wagon, and four in Old Foyir’s. 

Jacob grinned. “This is great, I think we can make it in one trip.” 

I eyed the overloaded carts doubtfully. “I don’t think we can fit any more. I don’t know if Old Foyir can even carry that much weight.” I pointed towards Old Foyir’s unsteady posture. The poor old gray mule should of retired years ago. 

“He’ll be fine,” He brushed off, “And I was planning on carrying them myself.” 

I grimaced at him. “They’re heavy.” 

He made an effort to look offended. “I carried them here, didn’t I?” 

“That was twenty feet. The doctor’s house is miles away.” 

“Only two.” 

“Maybe Firerain can carry them.” I walked over to his wagon, pondering the possibility of rearranging the already stuffed cart, but decided against it. There was no more room. 

We set off into the late afternoon, leading old Foyir and Firerain through the dirt path. 

“You look nice.” He told me as we passed an overhead of looming oak trees. 

“Thanks.” I muttered. 

A moment of silence passed between us, filled with the quiet trots of our mules’ hooves. 

“Would you like me to come down? To help out while Charlie is injured?” He asked sheepishly. 

 I whipped back towards him. The idea was preposterous. His mother and little sister needed him, there was no way they could manage without him, especially since Billy’s death. 

“No, no.” I waved his offer away casually. “I’m perfectly able to manage.” I assured him. 

I observed him, intrigued by his strange behavior. On a walk like this, even with the pressing time limit, we would normally be talking and laughing, but he did not seem to be in that mood. He seemed deep in thought, looking down at his feet while we walked. 

The trees overhead cleared, the sun’s glow was now orange as it began to set. We were running out of time. Not only would it be dark soon, but Foyir’s pants were growing louder, and was beginning to sound like heaves. 

“I don’t know if he’ll last any longer.” I told Jacob, eyeing his shaking legs with pity. “That last hill took a lot from him.” 

“Almost there.” He said. 

After several minutes of climbing a steep hill, a great white mansion came into view, quite suddenly. I gasped in shock. It was the most magnificent thing I’ve ever seen, and mostly likely the best house Oakland has ever held. The white stone glowed ominously in the dim red light of the setting sun. Red rose bushes and neatly trimmed hedges opened into a lustrous garden, which then led to white stone steps. 

Jacob stared too, seeming at loss for words. Our dirty mules, shabby clothes, and rickety wooden carts seemed much too inadequate to approach this place. 

Foyir’s wheezes of exhaustion brought Jacob and I back to reality. 

“Darn. It’s dark.” He wiped his sweating brow. “C’mon.” 

Leaving our mules and cargo a safe distance from the pristine garden, Jacob and I sauntered to the ornate wooden front door. When Jacob lifted a fist to knock, his fingers lingered over the intricate carvings that adorned the shining wood, no doubt appreciating the foreign woodwork. Almost reluctant, Jacob knocked loudly. Once. Twice. On the third knock, a man with golden hair answered with a smile. My jaws dropped. A man, possibly the most beautiful man I’d ever seen had answered. His blinding white smile, warm amber eyes, and stunning good looks momentarily stunned Jacob and I. 

“Welcome, thank you for bringing our order there on such short notice.” He beamed in a warm, honey-like voice. “My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen.” 

We stared, still stunned. 

His perfect gold brows furrowed in concern, probably contemplating our sanity. “Would you like assistance in bringing the hangings?” 

This seemed to snap Jacob back to reality. “No— thank you sir— I’ll bring them in right now.” 

Shaking my head to clear the frozen brain cells, I followed Jacob back to the wagons to help him bring in their merchandise. Lugging the first few in our arms, we entered the brightly lit room, made even brighter by the white carpets and furniture. I desperately hoped that after the long journey, that my feet weren’t too dirty. I tilted my head to check, but my full arms made it impossible to see my feet. Leaving dirty footprints would look badly on Jacobs’s business. 

The soft-spoken man led us through the first room, to another, which seemed like a second, even larger living room. This room had an antique and foreign feel. I felt the old wooden arm chairs and couches would be greatly complimented by Jacob’s work. He instructed us to mount them side-by-side on top of an elegant fireplace. I agreed that they would look quite stunning there. 

Jacob did the mounting. My hands were shaking from nerves. I was not used to being is such as pristine space. I was paranoid about touching anything that could be smudged or broken. I darted back and forth, fetching each hanging, until the whole dozen were in the living room.

“Oh my!” Exclaimed another soft voice. “That is very beautiful.” 

Standing at the mouth of the room, was a very beautiful woman, with silky brown hair, and a heart shaped face. Beside her was another impossibly beautiful woman, possibly the most beautiful woman on this earth, with her long golden locks of wavy hair, long legs, and frilly pink dress. Any woman, including me, could not exist before these two women and not feel a strong pang of envy. 

Jacob eyes widened and he gaped. He fumbled nervously with the wall hanging he was mounting, desperately trying to save it before it fell. Luckily, he was able to steady it in its position, and mount it just like the rest. 

“Thank you.” He stammered, his facing turning a bright beat red, even through his russet brown skin. 

When Jacob finished mounting the last one, the two women stood around it. The older one with the heart shaped face murmured in approval, while the other simply stared, as if she could not care less. 

“This is exactly what we were looking for.” She smiled at him. “Thank you so much for your hard work.” Her face fell into a heart breaking expression, “And I’m so sorry about the change in delivery dates, I am so very glad that you could make it tonight. It must have been much trouble.” 

“No, not at all!” He stammered in a voice several pitches higher than normal. His face was still red from being in the presence of two unusually beautiful women. 

“And thank you too, dear.” She turned to me. 

I blushed. 

 “Thank you for your business ma’am.” Jacob bowed. “We should get going.” He peered nervously at the dark night beyond the window. 

“Oh heavens.” The brown haired women exclaimed. “It’s so late. Would you like to stay the night? We have a few guest room available.” 

“That’s alright ma’am.” His blush grew deeper. “We have our mules as well.” 

“It’s no trouble at all. We have hay and water out back, they can take refuge here too.” She insisted. 

“We don’t want to intrude, but thank you for your offer.” He bowed lower. 

“Nonsense.” Her voice was more insistent now. “I don’t think these areas are safe at night. And there trail is so bumpy. I would feel so much better if you stayed until dawn.” Her round amber eyes conveyed sincerity. 

Breaking under the force of her plea, Jacob looked towards me for assistance. 

“Your mother would be sick with worry if you didn’t return tonight.” I told him. 

“That’s right.” His face hardened. “She may go looking for me.” He shuddered at the thought. 

The woman frowned, and opened her mouth to protest once more, but Jacob’s voice suddenly jumped in. 

“But _you_ can stay here Bella.” He said with a glint of determination in his eyes. 

I glared at him, angry by the sudden betrayal. “No way.” I told him. 

“Yes, think about it, Bella. You’re the one in the most danger, being a woman in all.” He said. “If you stayed here with the mules, I could run home undetected. I know a shortcut through the woods, but can’t take Firetrain or Foyir through it.” 

“Absolutely not.” I hissed. 

I looked back at the pair of beautiful women, not wanting to fight with Jacob in front of them. The dark haired one looked at us thoughtfully, while the other stared dejectedly out the window, obviously wishing she could leave. 

 “Yes you will. I’ll be fine, I’m faster than the bandits, and I know the forest better.” 

I opened my mouth to remind him that I got all the way to town by myself, and was perfectly capable of getting myself home, and that his father Billy was not a woman and had been succumbed to bandits, but thought better of it and closed my mouth. I did not need to bring Jacob’s dead father into this in front of other people. 

As if reading my mind, Jacob spoke, “And my father was old and still could’ve fought them off if not for the heart attack.” 

I stood there, defeated. My mind raced through the possibilities. Yes, Jacob had a good chance getting home without the burden of the mules slowing him down, but I did not want to think of everything that could go wrong. 

“So it’s settled.” The dark haired woman took my arm, but looked at Jacob. “If I can’t convince you to stay, could I at least offer you in water or mead before your journey back? We have soup and bread as well, which you are very welcome to.” 

“No, but thank you,” he blushed again, “I should get going.”

He bowed again, gave me a reassuring smile, and strode out of the room. 

My heart pounding fast with worry, I made an attempt to follow him, but the cold arm around mine held me in place. 

“It’s alright, dear.” She said soothingly. “I’ll have one of my sons feed and water your mules.”

I opened my mouth to protest, but she began to lead me away, through a hallway, and up elegantly railed stairs. 

I tried to think of a polite way to refuse, not wanting to upset this beautiful, kind, and very rich woman, but at the same time, I was so mesmerized by the decorations, I could not speak. Never in my life have I seen artwork this grand. The wall of bedroom doors held paintings of such dizzying detail. Paintings of beautiful people and breathtaking sceneries gave this place the air of a museum for rare and grand artifacts. Pristinely carved tables held colorful vases of flowers, orchids, oleanders, and bright peonies. 

“Here we are dear.” She led me though the door. “You may stay in this room. There is a bathroom right over there—” She pointed to a door inside the room, “Feel free to clean up. I will bring you something to drink and eat, you look parched.” 

“Um.” I stammered. 

She paused and gave me a kind look. 

“Thank you.” I stuttered nervously, admitting defeat. There was no way to get out of this now. “What is your name?” 

She smiled and looked embarrassed. “Oh of course, I’m so sorry. I’m Esme Cullen, Dr. Cullen’s wife.” 

The she strode away, closing the door behind her. 

Once the door closed, I looked around the heavily ornate room. The satin bed covers looked most inviting, but I felt too dirty to be worthy of them. I padded into the bathroom and observed my appearance. The clothes Jacob’s mother had given me were much better than the rags I went to the Centre Court with, but now seemed like rags in my luxurious settings. 

I felt guilty leaving dirty footprints as I entered the shower, but the guilt was long forgotten when the hot water soothed my skin. I picked up each of the colorful bottles on the shelf, sniffing them and wondering which to use. Finally deciding on a cream colored soap that smelled like peaches, I lathered it all over my body, relishing on this luxury that I would likely never see again.

Once out of the shower, another stab of guilt hit my chest when I saw I tray of steaming food and fresh stack of clothes waiting for me. The Cullen family was much too kind, reminding me of a rich version of the Blacks.

I slipped into the cotton pajamas provided for me and walked over to the tray of food. The first waft of the steaming stew was absolutely mouthwatering. There was something familiar about it, a smell that reminded me of home—

Artichokes. This was Artichoke stew.

I cringed away from it and debated. If I left this here, it would surely hurt Esme’s feelings. But the idea of eating my least favorite vegetable made me queasy.

A knock entered broke my internal debate.

“C-Come in.” I said nervously.

I gasped in shock when I saw her. I expected to see Esme, not this beautiful and tiny girl with short cropped black hair and stunningly bright blue eyes. She smiled at me, almost triumph. She was no longer wearing the blue silk dress, but a black night gown that reminded me that she was not in fact, a child. The thin straps exposed the smooth white skin of her shoulder and collar bone. The lace top of the gown left some cleavage to for the eye to notice. It hugged her curves gently, in a very complementing fashion.

I stood agape, frozen by surprise and by the force of her beauty. It must be a crime for someone to be that attractive, it should not be possible.

Taking in my open jaw and furious blush, her grin widened. She skipped into the room.

“I saw you from upstairs, when you and your friend were putting up the hangings, and I could not believe it!” She sang. “I was very excited, but I didn’t want to scare you two, it seemed like a delicate procedure. But now that you’re here.” She smiled widely at me. “I’m so very pleased to see you again.”

“Oh.” Was the best I could manage. My mind was still reassembling from the initial shock of seeing her again. As much as I wished, I never thought I would see her again, let alone end up in her home.

She frowned. “Are you not happy?”

“No! I am.” I quickly defended. “I’m just surprised to see you here, of all places. Quite the coincidence.”

“Yes I know!” She beamed. “I was surprised too. But I’m so glad!”

She twirled around the room.

“Why?” I asked before I could stop myself.

She stopped and glanced back at me, confusion in her blue eyes.

“Why are you glad to see me?” I asked her again, with more confidence. “I got the impression you were upset with my treatment of Firerain.”

“Well…” Her smile returned. “I guess I overreacted. And you treated me kindly.”

I didn’t remember being exceptionally nice to her. I tried to give her a bag of artichokes for free, but she ended up over paying for them anyways.

“We just moved here.” She continued. “And I don’t have friends yet.”

Her perfect face pulled down into a frown so devastating, I reach out a hand to comfort her. I placed a hand on her bare, warm shoulder, but withdrew it as soon as I realized what I’d done. She looked disappointed, whether because I pulled away or because I had touched her in the first place, I didn’t know.

“Can we stay up and talk?” She asked, with the pouty expression. “Just a little bit.”

“O-of course.” I stammered.

She beamed, and took my hand, leading me to the bed. The moment her hand touched mine, a bolt of heat soared from my hand, through my entire body. I almost tripped over my feet on the way to the bed.

We sat crossed legged, facing each other. I tried my very best not to look down, because the way she sat made her night gown raise higher up her legs, exposing the smooth white skin of her upper thigh.

I forced myself look at my surroundings, instead of her dazzling blue eyes, knowing the affect it would have on me.

“Are you feelin well?” She asked me.

“Yes.” I assured quickly.

Noting that my behavior must seem weird to her, I took a deep breath and looked in her direction. She looked at me with curiosity.

“How about we start off with your name?” I said jokingly, but my voice was shaking.

Her eyes widened in surprise. “Of course! How could I forget? I’m Alice! Alice Cullen, the second youngest daughter of the doctor. And you are?”

“Isabella Swan. But you can call me Bella.”

“Bella.” She murmured to herself.

A strange pleasure crept through me when she murmured my name that way. It almost sounded… affectionate.

“You’re a farmer?” She asked.

“Yup. Artichokes.” I said, feeling a sad to realize how that pretty much summarized my entire life. I wasn’t very interesting at all. “What about you?”

“I paint for fun.” She said, a tinge of pink rushing to her cheeks. “And I’m still in school.”

“That’s really incredible!” I said, with real enthusiasm, now suddenly interested in seeing everything she’s created. “Where’s your artwork?”

Her blush deepened. The color made her even more beautiful. “Most of it is in my room. Mom insists on decorating the house with them, but that’s too embarrassing.”

“Think you could show me something?”

Her blush deepened even further, the rose color reaching her neck. “Um.” She said quietly. For the first time since I’d met her, she seemed too embarrassed to talk.

Realizing, that I may be asking something personal of her, I quickly reassured her. “Never mind. If you’re not comfortable yet, maybe sometime else?”

“Yeah.” She agreed.

She leaned in closer, setting my already fast heartbeat into a frantic hammering. She was so very beautiful, and it was hard to see her so close, and not reach out to touch her smooth ivory skin.

“Do you come here often?” She asked.

“Erm…” I pondered. “Occasionally, for supplies and to sell a harvest.”

She continued to ask me about every detail of my mundane life. Where I went to school before I was forced to drop out, what kind of clothes I normally wore, what I did when I was not tending to Charlie’s livestock. I couldn’t imagine how this could be even remotely interesting to a girl as sophisticated as Alice, but she continued to watch me with intense interest, her blue eyes fixed on my brown ones. Her eyes would widen in particular parts of my story, like when I told her what a pain artichokes were to harvest, how they cut through your gloves when they were wretched from the earth. She was particularly interested in my story of how I raised Firerain from a foul, how’d he’d been my best friend since I wasn’t particularly good as getting along with other people.

After another lengthy tale, my face red from the realization that I was talking too much, I tried to turn direction of the conversation around.

“Please tell me about your life, I’m sure yours is much more intriguing.”

She shook her head, “Not at all, quite the opposite actually.”

I frowned in disbelief. She was holding out on me. I opened my mouth to protest, but she spoke first.

“It’s getting late, perhaps I can tell you all about it another day.”

A wave of disappointment hit me. The idea of having to wait to talk to her until another distant and uncertain date made my heart constrict tightly in my chest. No. I wanted to talk to her forever, to never stop seeing those stunning blue eyes.

“Next time you’re in town, we must spend time together!” She beamed excitedly at the prospect, but my expression did not mirror hers.

“Would your parents rather you have… erm… more sophisticated friends?” My face was beat red. “I doubt they’d allow a farmer’s daughter to spend time here.”

A flush of color entered Alice’s face, and her smile turned into a hard line.

“They would be fine with whatever makes me happy.” She stood up now, pacing towards the door.

I reached out into the open air, regretting to have upset her. “I didn’t mean—”

She turned then, pausing at the door with a fierce expression. “Good night.” She said, and then was gone, closing the door behind her.

I stared at the place where she had stood, cursing at myself for being so stupid. I should’ve kept my mouth shut. She must hate me now, taking offence in assuming her parents would judge me for what my father did for a living. Though I was still surprised, it had seemed so obvious that her kind and mine were not supposed to be friends. We each lived in an entirely different worlds. I was a commoner, and she was the daughter of a rich doctor, our paths were not meant to entwine.

As I lay there, I realized something even more frightening than the idea of being her friend. I wanted so badly to touch her ivory skin, to run my hand over her perfectly sculpted collar bone, the soft curves of her waist. The memory of her soft pink lips made a foreign heat shoot down my spine.

And it was with those images in my mind that I felt the drowsiness consume me. I was still exhausted, even with the midday nap.

I dreamed of her touch, warm and silky against my skin. Her hand started at my shoulder, trailed down my arm, and then rested on my waist. I could swear I felt her sweet warm breath against my ear. But something was different. The warmth seemed too real. When the soft lips pressed against my ear, a sudden pang of arousal hit me. Dreams could not have that effect, could they? The warm breath trickled down my neck, soft lips pressing lightly against the nape of my neck. I could feel my body shudder in the distance, as if from a faraway place. I had to be dreaming. Nowhere in reality could feel this good.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke with a gasp, my hand reaching to the place where I had felt that small warm hand. I looked down at my waist, noticing the emptiness with disappointment. I could’ve sworn someone small and beautiful was holding me just now—but that must’ve been a dream. 

I shifted uncomfortably in bed. I was now aware of the pounding arousal between my legs. 

To my surprise, the tray of untouched food had already been cleared from the bedside table. The dirty clothes I had left strewn on the bathroom floor, were now folded, clean, at the foot of my bed. It made me uneasy to know that someone discovered the uneaten tray of food and had handled my grimy clothes. 

A soft knock broke through my daze. 

“C-come in.” I stuttered.

“It’s just me.” Alice sang as she danced into the room. 

Just Alice? Just the most attractive girl I’d ever seen?

“Did you have a good rest?” She asked, leaning over the edge of the bed.

“Y-yes.” My voice was shaking. It was too early for me to properly handle this girl. 

She tilted her head to the side, contemplating my answer. Her blue eyes searched mine, urging me to say something. When I said nothing more, Alice looked elsewhere. 

“Think you can come back next weekend? To visit me?” She displayed the full power of her pout. 

“I’ll try.” 

“Try hard.” She insisted. 

I couldn’t help but chuckle at her determination.

After thanking Emse Cullen profusely, I left the Cullen’s magnificent home. I rode on the back of Firerains wagon. He knew where to go. Old Foyir trotted lazily behind us. Although well rested, he was still wheezing. Carrying such a heavy load yesterday took a lot out of him. It will take many nights of rest for him to regather his strength. 

I thought of Alice as we passed the morning sky. Her smile, her tinkling laugh, the way she looked so sexy in that black nightgown… I shook that thought away before it could consume me. Instead I focused on the oddity of the situation. Why would Alice, the daughter of a rich doctor, want to be friends with me? I was utterly uninteresting. I could not understand why she seemed so eager to see me again. 

And I was eager to see her again as well. 

Light shimmered from behind my eyelids. When I opened my eyes, I looked down directly into Heaven’s Tear Lake. I scooted to the other side of the wagon. I knew it was just silly superstition, the stories and mysteries that revolved around this lake, but I couldn’t help but feel intimidated by it. Its surface rippled as if acknowledging my gaze. The turquoise water seemed too translucent to be natural. As I stared, the strange sensation of falling engulfed me for a moment. I quickly looked away. There was definitely something creepy about this lake. 

When the Black’s house came into view, I jumped out of the wagon and darted to the front door. I knocked feverishly.

“Jacob! Are you home?” I called.

I knocked again.

“You don’t need to wake up the whole neighborhood, Bella.” Jacob said grumpily as the door inched open.

“Jacob!” I gasped in relief. 

He had made it home.

“Shhh.” He said sleepily. “The neighbors.”

I narrowed my eyes at him now. He didn’t have neighbors. The closest people here were probably the Cullens. Perhaps he was sleep walking, and this was a dream.

“Uhh.” I looked around dubiously, “Jake, I don’t know if you noticed but—you’re very far from anyone else.”

He gave me a sleepy smile. “I know, only joking. Come in.”

I strode passed him, into the shabby living room. 

“So glad you made it safely.” I told him. “Encounter anything scary?”

He laid across the couch, release a huge yawn. He was too big for the couch though, and his feet dangled over the edge.

“No.” He said. “Scared a rabbit or two.” 

I laughed, “Yeah, you’re absolutely terrifying.” I joked.

“So how was it?” He changed the subject, his eyes flaming with curiosity. “That mansion?”

I thought back. “Big. A lot of artwork.” I sat on a chair. “Beds are huge. And comfortable.” 

“Maaaan. I’m so jealous.” A dreamy expression crept into his face. “Did you see her, the wife? And her daughter… I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone that beautiful.”

I rolled my eyes. It was true though, they were abnormally beautiful. 

“You should’ve stayed too.”

“I couldn’t.” He frowned. “I couldn’t do that to my mom.”

“But you would’ve been safer there. She would have wanted that.”

“Maybe.” He said. “But she would’ve been sick with worry, maybe even look for me in the woods, and we can’t have that. 

I sighed. He was right. After losing Billy, Jacob’s mom has been paranoid about Jacob’s safety. She would have cried all night if he didn’t come home. She would be angry that he left at night, and even angrier if she discovered he’d had an option to stay somewhere safe last night, but Jacob wouldn’t want to torture her for eight hours, while she wondered if he was alive. 

After returning Old Foyir, I prepared to return to Charlie’s farm. 

Jacob caught me before I left, crushing me into a tight hug. 

“Be safe.” He whispered into my ear. 

Seconds passed, and then a minute. His arms stayed wrapped around me and his lips pressed against my ear. Normally, I liked his affection. He was warm and reminded me of childhood. But something was different. He has never hugged me this long before. His hot breath trickled down my neck. It made me… uncomfortable. This struck me as odd. Jacob was always such a comfort. So why was my stomach churning in an uneasy knot?

I pushed him away.

“I’ll see you soon Jacob.” I said, forcing a smile onto my lips.

His face fell. “How soon?”

I thought for a moment. If I was going to try and come back this way next weekend for Alice, I would definitely see him too. 

“Maybe next weekend, depending on how Charlie feels.” 

His face lit up at the prospect. “Sounds great Bells. Send Charlie my regards.” 

He waved goodbye, and Firerain and I trotted into the green forest path. I observed the broken shower of light rays scattered by the ceiling of trees with lazy interest. The outskirts of Centre Court were so beautiful. I closed my eyes etching the scene into my memory, but a different image invaded my thoughts. The image of a woman dancing gracefully into a room, bringing in sunshine in the wake of her every step. The innocent curiosity in her eyes when she questioned every aspect of my life. She was sincerely interested in my life at that moment—something not even Jacob was. The look in her eyes had made my life seem like an action-packed adventure. How could I not be drawn to her? She was so sweet and contagiously happy. 

Yes, I was drawn to her. In more ways than one. The way she had looked in the black night gown. It took everything I had to hold back, to not touch the exposed ivory skin with my fingertips. 

Charlie welcomed me home with relief. He looked a lot better. He was walking around on his own, tidying the mess in the living room. However, he was still hunched in a strange posture, and he walked with a limp.

“How's is your back?” I asked him.

“Better.” He said. “Pretty soon, you won't have to look after the farm, maybe start school again.”

I didn't acknowledge this. He told me the same thing every week, but he wasn't progressing as fast as he thought he was. He wouldn't be fit enough to take over the farm chores for a long while. And I definitely couldn't make Mike do it for longer than a few days at a time.

I tossed the money bag to him and walked over to the pantry to get started on dinner.

He was reluctant to open it. “The vendor is getting cheaper by the year.”

But when he spotted the large bill on top, his jaw dropped.

“The twenty came from a very grateful customer.” 

He closed his mouth. “I figured, that old haggard wouldn't pay a penny over his usual price. So who would pay this much?”

“A very generous girl. She's the daughter of a rich doctor.”

He nodded. “Must have been the Cullens then. They just moved here from Alaska.”

This piece of information startled me.

“How'd you know?”

“It been the topic of gossip since they started building the mansion on top of that hill. They are now the richest residents in Oakland. The Newton's been keeping me updated. I hear they have five teenage kids.”

“Alaska? That's very far from here.” 

“Yes. I heard the doctor's wife missed the sunshine.” He laughed. “But the doctor doesn't seem to, he only works the night shift at the hospital.”

“I wonder why…” It seemed so strange. Why would they move here from a place like Alaska? And what kind of person only wanted to work nights?

“I can't imagine anyone who would want to take that shift, but someone has to do it, and we are very lucky to have a doctor of his caliber in a near town.”

I tossed flour onto the counter, preparing to knead dough for chicken pie. My mind was on the Cullens, and the strangeness of their sudden appearance in Oakland. Yes, the idea of sunshine is enough to draw anyone out of the overcast and snowy weather of Alaska, but it still struck me as odd. A doctor that only worked the night shift? That would mean he would have to sleep through the day, not leaving much time to spend with his wife and kids. 

After tossing some logs in the stove and placing the pies carefully in the over, I went outside to check the integrity of the farm. Mike Newton was a hard worker—I couldn’t deny that, but he was not used to farm work, and the chores could get very specific. 

The chicken coop was a little dirtier than usual, but they seemed well fed. The pigs and goats also seemed to have survived my absence. Next, I check on the supply of feed. We were running low on hay. I made a mental note to get some the next time I went to Centre Court. 

Russle, our old blood hound, greeted me excitedly, shoving his wet nose into my knees. 

“Missed me?” I asked him, scratching his ear. 

Charlie dug into dinner with unusual enthusiasm. He scarfed it down, although it was still blowing streams of smoke. 

I raised an eyebrow at him. “Have you been eating while I was gone?”

He looked up, a guilty expression on his face. “Of course, Bells. But choices are limited when you’re not here.”

I rolled my eyes. He was a grown man, and unable to cook for himself. He didn’t even have the excuse of being spoiled by a wife, my mother had never been much of a cook. 

After dinner and dishes, I reluctantly got up to do my evening chores. Feed and water the animals. Lock the barn. Start water on the boiler for a bath. 

Charlie stood as well. “I’ll help—”

“Don’t you dare. Sit down.” I ordered.

By the time I reached my house again, it was well past sundown. I wasn’t sure how I had made it from the pig pen in the darkness. I settled into a hot bath watching the grime leave my body and cloud the water. I sighed. My muscles were tired, protesting with this evening’s work. 

I settled into bed, missing the bed I spent in the previous night. My old quilt from grandma Swan felt like sandpaper compared to the fluffy bed covers of the Cullens. 

The truth sunk in slowly. Alice Cullen. We had talked for hours. She had graced me with her presence, and against all odds, she wanted to see me again. That was difficult to wrap my mind around. How could she, the beautiful and talented Alice Cullen want to see me again? It seemed too good to be true. Maybe I would wake up tomorrow, and this prelude to a friendship would all just be a dream.

The word friendship echoed through my mind. Who was I kidding? Friendship was what I had with Jacob. I wanted her company, to be in the presence of her infectious smile and energy. But I also wanted to touch her, to run my fingers against the rise of her breasts, to feel her body pressed against mine. To feel her soft pink lips. 

I shook my head. It was a miracle enough that she wanted to see me a second time, I couldn’t afford to ruin it with my desires. Determined to give this new friendship the best chance, I took my desires and pushed them as far down as they would go. 

But when sleep came, I dreamt. The murky green water of Heaven’s Tear stared back at me. I missed the clear turquoise, at least which was not as creepy. When I blinked, the water rippled. Why was I here again? I craved a different dream, a dream where I was being held by small, warm hands. 

As if answering my wish, I felt small arms snake around me. But these hands were not warm, but stony and cold.   
If I had a heartbeat in this dream, it would be hammering. I tried to turn around, but I was paralyzed. Somehow, I felt like this was the lake’s fault. Who was this cold stranger?

“Alice?” My voice sounded far away. “Is that you?”

She did not answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

There was something very satisfying about working on a farm. It was hard work. Very hard work. It left your hands cut and blistered, your back sore, and your skin burned by the sun, but it was worth it. Seeing animals flourish under your care, raising them until they were big and strong, gave you a sense of pride. When tiny buds became large, juicy artichokes, it reminded you that hard work is always rewarded. 

They ability to nurture life and make it thrive was not to be taken lightly. Plants and animals were living creatures, part of the earth and the sun, and we manipulate their environment to help them thrive, so that we may thrive in return. We give the earth our hard work, and it gives us sustenance. 

By Wednesday, Charlie was feeling well enough to feel the chickens and the pigs, but not well enough to plow the earth. Our artichoke plants were starting to give their last yields, so a new garden was needed. I spent most of each day fighting against the clay-filled earth, trying to convince it to be indulgent. Next, I covered it with compost, gave it one last plow, and the seedbed was now ready for the next generation of artichokes. I would save the seeding until Thursday. 

When Thursday evening came around, I was utterly exhausted. My body ached and my hands were heavily blistered. Charlie gave me a look of pity during dinner. 

“You know I could—” Charlie started.

“Not a chance.” I interrupted him. He saw me limping and my blistered hands and decided that it was too much work for me. I knew he was going to offer taking more of the chores in addition to feeding some of the animals, but I wasn’t going to chance his fragile recovery. He was already stretching it by tackling the unsteady terrain and carrying buckets of feed. 

“You need a break.” He insisted. “Maybe I can’t get Mike to come up here. He’ll do it for cheap. Besides, there store is slow at the moment. Tourists time is a month away.”

Charlie cringed, ready for my refusal. I had been so adamantly against his requests for me ‘to take it easy’, that he was well conditioned to expect a temper. 

When the temper did not come, he stared at me, chewing on his roast. 

My mind drifted to the possibilities. Mike would only charge us a couple dimes to run the farm for a day or two, but it was still money, money better spent elsewhere. Usually, I would deny his request, but now I was torn. I had never taken weekends off because there was never a reason to. But now, the image of Alice lingered behind my eyelids every time I shut my eyes. I could not escape the clawing in my chest that begged me to see her again. It wasn’t important. I tried to convince myself that Charlie’s farm was far more important… but it was only the weekend. Mike would do an okay job. 

“Actually.” I pondered. “I’m thinking of going into town for the weekend. Would that be oaky?” 

His eyes widened. He clearly did not see that coming. He was so used me being a shut-in, that the prospect of me asking to go out was very unusual indeed. 

“Of course. Just talk to Mike tomorrow, I’m sure he’d be happy to.” He said, startled.

He continued to stare at me through dinner.

After a moment of silence, he spoke again. “What are your plans?”

“Hmmm. I’ll probably see Jacob… and another friend.” I couldn’t help but blush when Alice and her perfection entered my mind.

Charlie dropped his fork, assuming the worst. “A boy?”

I stared at him, trying to figure out why his face was going purple. “A boy? Jacob’s a boy.”

“No—” His mouth was open. “I mean a boy you like.” 

“I like Jacob.”

He shook his head vigilantly. “You think of Jacob as a brother, right?”

“Yes.” 

He sighed, apparently frustrated. Where was he going with this? “Who’s this other friend?” He demanded. 

“Alice Cullen.” I said. “We talked a lot when I was in town last time. We get along well. And she wants me to visit this weekend.” 

This both surprised and relaxed Charlie. After his face returned back to its normal color, he became lost in thought. “Alice huh?” He said to himself. “Alright.” 

Friday morning, I visited the Newtons to talk to Mike. He happily agreed. 

The weekend couldn’t come fast enough. Chores that normally seemed to take minutes, became hours long. And when night finally fell, I stared at my ceiling, wide awake. Tomorrow I would see Alice—if I was lucky. And the prospect of that made my heart flutter nervously in my chest.

I woke Firerain early that morning. I needed the wagon to pick up feed and other supplies while I was there. 

“You know where to go.” I whispered to Firerain. He stomped his feet reluctantly. He was still angry about being woken up early. 

When he got moving, I hopped into the wagon and tightened the wool scarf around my neck. Mornings were getting nippier. As the trees passed overhead, my heart gave a nervous lurch. What was I going to do? Walk to her door and knock? That seemed too informal for a family as noble as the Cullens. If anyone but Alice entered the door, I could imagine what they would think—a mere farmer announcing themselves on their doorstep, it would be social suicide. Maybe I should just stick to Jacob’s house…

But as the town grew closer, I yanked on Firerain’s reins. He was automatically going to the Blacks, as usual. But this time, I wanted him to go to the Cullens. He peered over his broad fury shoulder, looking impatient.

“Sorry.” I muttered to him. “We’re going this way instead.” 

Truthfully, I did not want to see Jacob. The memory of his lips close to my ear made me shiver in repulsion. The memory of Alice on the other hand…

Firerain trotted into the Cullen’s garden, eyeing the pristine rose bushes with greedy eyes. 

“Don’t even think about it.” I warned him. 

I gulped nervously. My legs seemed to be made of lead as I approached the Cullen’s large wooden door. I dressed in my best work clothes—I didn’t own anything fancy, but I was still too inadequate. It was the only pair of denim overalls that didn’t have holes, but it was still worn and faded. What would I say when—if they answered? What if they scoff at me and laugh? A poor working girl like me, trying to spend time with someone like Alice Cullen? My heart thrummed noisily. 

I forced myself to step forward. The prospect of seeing Alice was worth the ridicule. I raised my bandaged hand to the door—

And it creaked open before I touched it. I leaped back in surprise, but unfortunately my feet didn’t meet the ground. I tripped and watched the sky as I fell backwards down the steps.

“Oh Bella!” A beautiful chime-like voice panicked. “Bella! Are you hurt?” 

I tried to stare at the source of the voice, but my vision was clouded with patches of black.

I groaned.

“Bella!” She sounded worried now. I’m fine. I wanted to say. Anything to relieve the heart-breaking torment in this beautiful voice. 

I blinked for several moments. When Alice’s face came into view, I was momentarily stunned once more. She was more beautiful than I remembered. Her perfect features, dazzling blue eyes—

“Bella?” She asked.

“Yes?” I replied, still stunned.

“Are you okay?”

Reality snapped back to me. Suddenly aware of where I was, I sat up, blushing furiously. Could I have made a more embarrassing entrance? She placed her hands on my chest. “Woah—take it slow. You might have hit your head.” She said. 

It was hard to concentrate on her words. I was rendered incoherent as soon as her hands touched me. 

“Err…” I stammered.

“Sorry for scaring you. I didn’t mean to.” Her eyes were wide with remorse. 

“No. No. I was just surprised to see you.” I waved it away. “I’m normally this clumsy.” I admitted reluctantly. It’s not like I needed to impress her anymore. I couldn’t possibly sink any lower. I just tumbled down her front door steps for heaven’s sake. 

She gave me a wary smile, and it was so beautiful, I forgot to breathe. 

“Did you know I was here?”

“Yeah—” Her brow furrowed. She was contemplating something. “I umm… heard you coming.” She pointed toward Firerain. 

“Oh.” I said. Firerain had a very quiet trot, perhaps she had very good hearing. 

She stood and held a hand out to me. I eyed it skeptically, laughing internally. Like a little thing like her could pull me up, I thought. Not wanting to waste the gesture, I put my bandaged hand in hers, and pushed myself off the ground.

“Sorry.” I said, pulling my hand away. My bandages would be rough against her soft white hand. 

“What happened?” She grabbed my hand, inspecting it closely. 

“Blisters.” I told her. “A hazard of farming.”

She frowned. 

“It’s nothing.” I assured her. 

She did not look convinced, but at least she continued to move forward, leading me into the Cullen’s spacious mansion. 

“Are you sure it’s okay for me to be in here? I don’t want to upset your family.” 

She turned, the hem of her sundress fanned out from the sudden change in direction. “It’s perfectly fine. I told them you would visit me.” She winked, leaving a trail of butterflies in my stomach. 

She took my hand, lead me up the elegant stairs, and through the hallway. 

“We’re going to your room?” I asked hesitantly. Not that I minded, it was just a strange place to spend a beautiful day like today. 

She slowed. “Do you want to do something else?” 

“No!” I said quickly. “Your room is fine.”

I was blushing again. Good thing she had her back turned to me as she led me to her bedroom. It also gave me the chance to admire the contours of her back and the skin of her shoulders left exposed by the sundress. 

Once in her bedroom, Alice shut the door behind her and spun around to face me. She had a devilish grin on her face, something that implied that I should be worried.

“Well I was thinking…” Her face rearranged into something sweet and irresistible. A face that made me want to give her anything she wanted. “That we could play dress up.” She pouted her heartbreaking pout. How could anyone deny her anything?

I gaped at her. Was she serious? Dress up? Maybe she was younger than I thought.

“Err… Sure.” I said. 

“Fantastic!” She beamed at me, then darted into her closet. “You’ll be my subject.”

I followed her, wary of the direction things have taken. I had never been much of a clothes person. If it fit and was comfortable, I didn’t care what I looked like. 

I gasped in shock when the inside of her closet came into view. It was almost as large as her bedroom and filled to the brink of its capacity with gowns, corsets, and silk dresses. It was almost too much femininity to bear. There was even a corner of items that looked suspiciously like lacey lingerie. Everything in there would look absolutely mouthwatering on Alice, but I wouldn’t touch anything in there with a ten foot pole. But I was her subject… I gulped.

Alice came out with something sky blue and lacey. She was wearing an excited grin.

I groaned. No, please no. Anything but that girly, frilly dress. It was much too exposing. I wasn’t even sure which holes were supposed to accommodate which limbs. 

Alice pretended not to hear my protest. “This is too big for me, and too small for Rosalie and Esme, but it looks like it would fit you perfectly.” She ran a small hand over the delicate fabric. “Oh and it would look so marvelous on your skin.” Her gaze shifted to me, her eyes sparkling in wonder. “I can see it now.”

“Come on,” she urged, tossing the dress onto the bed. “Let’s get you clothes off.”

“What?” I started, but Alice didn’t wait. She had already stalked forward and begun fighting with my overalls. The horror of the dress was forgotten in light of this new situation. “No, I don’t think—” Alice swatted my hand away when I tried to stop her. She had succeeded at undoing my overalls and had started on my button up shirt. “Alice, ummm—” I took a step backwards, but she didn’t let off.

“Look Bella.” She glowered at me now. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way.”

I was momentarily stunned by her sudden change in mood. The ferocity of her demand sent a chill of ice water into my veins. While shocked into paralysis by this new side of her, Alice took advantage of moment, getting the last of the shirt buttons undone. 

Still stunned, I stepped out of my overalls and kicked off my boots. My cheeks felt hot, I was probably as red as a tomato. I felt strangely exposed. I was reluctant to reveal my every imperfection to this beautiful girl I hardly knew. But I was being silly, right? We were both girls? Even if I wasn’t as perfect as the little goddess standing in front of me, there was nothing to worry about, I told myself. But it didn’t work. My heart was still pounding in overdrive, and the strange feeling of vulnerability didn’t leave. 

Her eyes lingered over my body, stopping at my breasts, and then again at my face. I could’ve sworn I saw something in her eyes when our gazes met. It wasn’t the usual jolly look she wore, but an intense one. But before I could analyze it any further, her elated smile was back, and she pulled the dress over my head. 

She flitted around me, pulling the dress tight and tying the back. I felt like I was being compressed into a tube. I did not dare protest, afraid to awaken the wrath I stirred up earlier. And despite the torture of being forced into something girly, I was enjoying it. Her hands felt remarkable through the thin material of the dress. It was the one thing that made this misery worth it. When she tugged on the lacey net around the neck portion, her warm hands lingered on the base of my neck. And I few times, I swore I felt her breath close to my ear. 

“How bad is it?” I asked when she stepped away, admiring her work. 

She smiled. It wasn’t the same serene smile I saw in her last week. It was mischievous. Her eyes were burning with the same intensity at it had earlier, when she was analyzing my almost-naked body. 

“Hmmm…” She pondered. 

She let her eyes rake over my body again. I was starting to feel uncomfortably hot under her scrutiny. It made me squeamish. When her eyes met mine, my heart did a back flip. No, I definitely wasn’t imagining the intensity in her eyes. It was there, her bright blue eyes boring into mine. And it made my abdomen tighten. 

“You look very beautiful Bella.” She smiled at me. “But we need to do something about your hair…”

Stay tuned for chapter 5…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Alice spent the next hour tackling the mess of brown curls with a brush. I felt terrible—I wouldn’t wish this mess on my worst enemy. I was surprised by the amount of patience she had. My mother, when she was still around, had never been this patient with my unruly hair. 

Alice’s hands felt amazing. And when the hour passed and she pulled away, I was disappointed. 

She stood in front of me, analyzing her latest accomplishment, her eyes lit with excitement. Her lips quirked up in a breathtaking smile.

“Wow.” She said, “You’re beautiful.”

“Pft.” I scoffed. “Right.”

She placed her hands on her hips. “Don’t you dare underestimate my work.” She commanded. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into her bathroom. Once inside, she spun me around to face the mirror.

I stared back at the dark-haired beauty in the mirror. Who was this person? She had silky chocolate spirals, full pink lips, and handsome dark eyes. Her dress was a baby-blue, which fit perfectly, emphasizing the curves in all the best places. She looked elegant—and beautiful. This certainly wasn’t me. My hair was a rat’s nest and my worn baggy clothes normally hung loosely over my unimpressive frame. But there was nothing unimpressive about the girl that stared back at me in the mirror. 

I blinked in disbelief. I waved a hand in front of my face just to be sure. “This is me?” I squeaked.

Alice who was standing behind me, pushed herself up on her tiptoes to look at my reflection over my shoulder. She grabbed my hips to balance herself. She was grinning. “Definitely.” 

The shock of the transformation was suddenly pushed into the back of my mind. Alice was pressed up against my back—and the assault of desire that washed through me was both unexpected and unwelcome. I didn’t want to ruin this. The fabric that separated us was thin—too thin. I could feel her soft breasts pressed firmly against my back, her breath in my ear. And the hands that gripped my hips was setting my body aflame. 

Noticing how I’d suddenly gone rigid, Alice turned into my ear, pressing close enough that I could just barely feel the softness against my lobe. “Is something wrong?” She whispered. 

A shudder ran through me. Oh my god, how did she have this effect on me? 

“Bella?” Her lips pressed closer against my ear, sending another shiver through me. Her lips felt so good.

I was afraid that if I waited too long, she would think I was incompetent. “Y-yes?” I stammered.

I could feel Alice smile against my ear. I did not dare look back in the mirror. I was afraid of what I would see. 

“Are you feeling alright?” Her voice was quieter now, so quiet I wouldn’t have heard her if her lips weren’t against my ear.

I wanted to respond, but my mind was lost in the feel of her lips.

“How does the dress feel?” She purred quietly. Her hands slid forward, caressing the silky material around my waist. I could not refrain the gasp that left my lips. The feel of her hands was just too good. 

Her hands slowly made their way up the material and stopped right under my breasts. It was torturous. I could only imagine what her hands would feel like on my breasts. Just a little bit farther…

I could not speak, I was paralyzed by the sensations coursing through me and the throbbing heat between my legs. 

“Bella?” She whispered more insistently.

“Yes, Alice?” I panted. 

Her hands receded and she moved her lips away from my ear. A wave of disappointment washed through me.

I looked up into the mirror to see Alice staring back at me, her eyes so intense it made my stomach do a backflip. Was she angry at me for not answering? Did she think I was ignoring her? But after a fleeting moment, I realized that Alice did not look angry, she looked hungry—hungry for something. Another shudder went through me.

“Alice?” Now it was my turn to ask if she was okay.

She shook her head as if to clear her mind. A blush crept onto her face. Looking ashamed, she turned away from me. 

“Are you okay?” I asked her.

Alice spun around and left the bathroom. 

“Alice!” I went after her. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t ignoring you, I swear. I love the dress—really.”

She stopped very suddenly. I dug my heels into the ground to avoid crashing into her, but I wasn’t fast enough. With a whoosh of passing air, I sent us both onto the ground. I used a palm and an elbow to break my fall, hoping I would not crush her. 

I tried to push myself up immediately, but the searing pain in my elbow made my arms buckle. 

“Damn.” I groaned, “Alice, are you hurt?” I pushed myself up with my good arm to see Alice pinned underneath me. She was looking away, her face beat-red. There was something very pleasurable about the feel of her small body between me and the ground—and it made me feel like scum. She could be hurt.

“Alice?”

“I’m fine.” She panted, not meeting my gaze.

But I was not assured. She looked tormented by something. Worried that I had hurt her, I pushed myself up onto my knees with one arm. “Are you sure—”

But my question was interrupted by her sudden gasp. She arched her back and her fists closed around the plush rug underneath us. 

“What is it?” I asked, horrified. “What’s wrong?” 

I got a groan from her in response. Both frustrated and terrified, I leaned forward and cupped her cheek, gently turning her head to face me.

“Alice? Tell me what’s wrong.” I begged. “What’s hurting?”

“Nothing.” She panted. 

She bit her lip. I could feel her body shuddering against me. When another whimper escaped her lips, my worry turned into panic. If nothing was wrong she wouldn’t be breathing so hard, wouldn’t be so tense and gripping the carpet for dear life. “I don’t believe you.” I told her. 

She turned her head away from my palm and stared at the far wall, still red in the face and panting.

I was getting very frustrated now. If she was hurt, we would need to get her to her father immediately. 

“Please.” I begged. 

She took a deep, shuddering breath.

“Your—” She whispered.

“What?” I leaned in, anxious.

“Your leg.” She almost whimpered. “It’s—”

I looked downward to find my knee pressed tightly between her legs. It took me a long moment to realize that this was the reason she was uncomfortable. And when that sunk in, horror chilled my blood. I rolled off her as fast as I could.

“Oh Alice.” I gasped. “I’m so sorry.”

She did not move. She simply laid there, her perfect legs splayed on top of the rug, her hands now relaxed. Her face was still red, but she looked calmer now. 

“Do you want me to leave?” I asked her. I couldn’t imagine she would want to spend any more time with me after this. 

“No!” She said quickly. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” I chuckled nervously. “I’m the one who plowed into you. Sorry.”

Alice pushed herself up, “But you wouldn’t have, if I didn’t run out on you like that. Really Bella, it’s my—” Alice noticed my arm, which I had cradled against my chest. She narrowed her gaze. “You’re hurt.” It wasn’t a question.

“It’s fine.” I waved her concern away—then winced. 

She marched up to where I stood, determined to not be fooled. At least the awkwardness of our earlier blunder was temporarily forgotten. She glared me down. “Don’t lie to me, Bella.” The sheer absoluteness of her command, combined with the use of my name, made me shudder. How could someone so tiny emit such a formidable aura? Her blue eyes pierced me, and I found myself unable to disobey. 

“I landed on my elbow. Not sure if it’s anything serious.” I admitted. I flexed it to check and was met with a searing pain that started at the point of my elbow and throbbed mercilessly throughout my forearm. 

Seeing me wince, Alice’s face became resolved. “We have to take you to my father—he works at the hospital. He’s a doctor.”

I grimaced at the thought of a hospital fee. And even more so, I was afraid he’d tell me I couldn’t work on Charlie’s farm. If I couldn’t work, Charlie and I would be in big trouble. 

“Let’s go.” She commanded, turning around.

“Wait—” I begged. She paused. I had to come up with an excuse good enough to get out of this—and fast. But I knew now that Alice was not the type to back down or be deterred. But maybe I could stall. “Perhaps we could wait for him to come home? He’s probably busy at the hospital.”

She bit down on her lip, considering this idea. I took advantage of this. “And how would I control Firerain’s reins with a bad arm?” This was a small fib. Firerain knew how to get to Centre Court without direction, but I doubted he knew where the hospital was, “It’s a long walk on foot.” I grimaced for dramatic effect. 

She sighed. From the defeated sound, I knew I had won. I had bought myself more time. 

“Fine.” She said. “I’ll be back, I’m going to find you some bandages to keep your arm from moving.”

I sat on her bed while I waited. It was so very comfortable, and it smelled just like her. She smelled sweet, a mixture of lemongrass and something else I couldn’t put my finger on. I leaned into one of her pillows and took a deep breath, relishing her scent. Lemongrass, warm vanilla, and just Alice. 

Alice came in with an arm full of bandages. I quickly moved away from her pillows.

“Let’s make sure your arm can’t move too much.”

She dumped the variety of rolled bandages on the bed and stood in front of me.

“Alright.” She huffed, “Show me the damage.”

I lifted my arm to hold up to her, but did not dare try to unbend it. She reached out, observing it closely. My elbow was a little scuffed, but there was no other physical evidence. It must be something inside my arm that was damaged.

She took out one of the rolls and began wrapping my arm. I prepared myself for the pain—but it did not come. She was very gentle. I was worried she wasn’t wrapping it tight enough, but when she was finished, my arm was securely in place. 

“Thanks.” I said. 

She sighed in response. 

“Are you hungry?” She asked me.

Now that she mentioned it—I was ravenous. We had spent the whole morning dressing up. 

“I am.” 

She led me downstairs, where her mother Esme greeted me warmly. I was very nervous about her seeing me in their dress or the bandage. I did not want her think that I was not only intruding into their house—but also taking their clothes. 

“Ahhh Bella.” She hugged me. Her skin was unusually cold, and it left goosebumps on my arms. “You look dazzling.” She told me.

Her amber eyes were kind and warm. Alice was very lucky to have a mother like her. She prepared the both of us sandwiches. I insisted that we help her, but she made us wait in the living room. 

Alice admired the elegant wall hangings Jacob had made.

“Your friend is very talented.” She told me. “I’ve been to a lot of places and art like this is a rare sight.”

“Yeah he’s pretty good. I’m always telling him that he could set up a booth at Centre Court and make more money, but he’d rather stay and help out his mother.”

Her eyes twinkled. She questioned me about him, asking me how long we’d know each other and what we usually did together. I couldn’t understand why she was so curious about Jacob, or my life in general, but I entertained her by telling her stories of all the things Jacob and I would get into trouble doing as kids.

Esme brought us our sandwiches. I thanked her profusely and dug in. They were corn beef sandwiches and just about the best sandwiches I’d ever had. Juicy and flavorful. “My god,” I said between mouthfuls, “Your mom is a fantastic cook.”

Alice laughed. “And these are just her sandwiches. You should try her stews!”

A pang of guilt hit me. I remembered I had left her stew uneaten the last time I was a guest here. I hope I did not hurt her feelings.   
“You and Jacob sound very close.” She said quietly, not meeting my eyes.

“Mmhmm.” I nodded. 

“Is he someone you like?”

This brought back the question Charlie had asked me a few days ago. I mean a boy you like… But this time I understood the connotation, so I was prepared. “Er… no. I think of Jacob as my brother.”

She smiled, relieved. 

“Tell me about your friends.” I said. 

This caught her off guard. “Hmmm… I don’t have any.”

I dropped my sandwich onto my plate in disbelief. How could anyone resist not being her friend? “Oh, is it because you left them behind in Alaska?”

This shocked her too. That’s right—she didn’t tell me she was from Alaska. “The Newton’s said your family moved down from somewhere in Alaska.” I said, answering her questioning look.

“Well, it’s not that.” She put her sandwich down now. “I guess I’m not so good at making friends. Esme said I tend to overwhelm people with my energetic personality.”

The sad look in her eyes made my heart tighten uncomfortably. “That can’t be true,” I protested, “You’re not overwhelming at all.” Unless you count her overwhelming beauty and charm. 

Her eyebrow raised, and a hopeful expression came across her face, “You don’t find me annoying?” 

“Not at all!” I assured her. “I really enjoy spending time with you.” I blushed from the truth of it. I might enjoy it a little too much. 

She was visibly appeased by this. Her eyes lit up and her solemn expression lifted. 

“Tell me about you family, then.” I hoped this was a safe subject.

She smiled. “They’re all really great. My dad's a doctor, I believe you already knew that. The eldest is Rosalie and her husband Emmet. Rosalie is a model—I think you’ve seen her, she's the blonde one.” I remembered. It came as no surprise that she was a model. She was absolutely flawless in every way. “They would photograph her wearing designer clothes,” Alice’s eyes twinkled at the word clothes, “She's looking for a new job here. And Emmet is a lumberjack, he does the night shift,” Wait… Did the lumberjack occupation even have a night shift? Alice continued, “Edward is a musician, and his…” Alice paused, her face pinched in thought, “His friend, Jasper, is in the military.”

Alice beamed, proud of her siblings.

There were a few things that struck me as odd. Alice’s use of the word friend, made it seem like it was a substitute for another word she'd rather not say. And Emmet… the night shift? I could see why the hospital would need a night doctor, but lumber companies did not operate at night--at least as far as I knew. And if her father worked the night shift at the hospital, where was he now? It was clearly daytime.

“You father works the night shift too, right?”

“That's right.”

“Where is he now?”

“When it's busy at the hospital, they’ll keep him way past morning.” She frowned, “He's been at work since ten o'clock last night.”

“Wow.” I admired. 

“And Edward, what kind of instrument does he play?”

“The piano.”

I sighed with envy. I felt much too inadequate to be associated with Alice and her amazingly talented family.

“And you next. You're a painter, right? What do you like to paint?” 

Her perfect brows drew together. I couldn't understand her discomfort. If I was talented enough to be an artist, I would be bragging.

“I mostly paint portraits, landscapes, and still life.” She blushed.

“Do you have any of your work up on the walls?” I eyed the heavily decorated cream walls.

“I have some, Esme always insists on hanging more… But it's too embarrassing.” She shook her head.

“Alice, please? Can I see something you've done?” I pleaded.

She sighed in defeat, “Fine.” She stood and held out her hand to me. Bewildered, I took it.

She led us back upstairs. The feel of her small hand in mine made me very nervous. Was it strange to hold hands through her house? What would her siblings think if they saw us? Instead of going towards her room, she took us in the other direction. We entered a reading room, furnished with very old, but very elegant dark wooden furniture. Book shelves were full of old, leather-bound volumes and yellowing scrolls. 

“This is Carlisle’s office,” She told me. I was about to ask her if we should really be in here, but she spoke first. “And I did that piece right there.”

My eyes followed the direction of her outstretched finger. Hanging on the wall in a rustic frame was a very large gray stone castle. Stone gargoyles and griffins perched at the entrance, above windows, and guarded the courtyard. Flags and drapes of red hung from poles and covered the windows, looking eerily like blood stained cloth. The most eerie part were the three figures that stood in the courtyard of the painting. The man in front wore a cheery smile, while other two who flanked him looked utterly bored. Their skin was paper white and seemed just as thin. And their eyes were a deep blood red. A shiver ran down my spine. The painting was very beautiful, but it was also terrifying. What on earth inspired her to create such a painting?

Trying to act natural, I turned to her to ask the question, but the onset of approaching footsteps distracted me. A tall and beautiful man with gold hair and amber eyes stood by the door with a warm smile. 

“Giving our dear guest Bella a tour?” Dr. Carlisle Cullen said in a voice like warm honey. 

 

Stay tuned for chapter 6...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: 

“Yes!” Alice beam excitedly. 

“I hope you aren’t showing off too much.” Carlisle gave her a kind yet reprimanding smile. It dazzled me for a moment. He was every bit as beautiful and flawless and Rosalie and Esme. He also had the same shade of amber-gold eyes, which was very different from Alice’s blue ones. If both her parents had amber eyes, how did Alice end up with blue?

“Well…” Alice thought for a moment. “Not too much.” 

Carlisle turned to me. “It is really good to see you again, Bella. I trust that Alice has been a good host?” 

“Y-yes, of course.” I stammered. He sounded so sincere, it was impossible to mistrust him. Although I found it hard to believe that he was glad to see me—I was just the farmer girl his daughter had taken a liking to. 

Carlisle had purplish smudges under his eyes, indicating that he needed a good night’s sleep. But he looked alert and wide awake. He didn’t look as disheveled or exhausted as someone ought to be after a fourteen hour shift at the hospital. 

“What happened here?” His gaze moved to my bandaged arm.

“Errr… it’s nothing. I tripped.”

Alice took a step forward. “She fell while we were playing dress up.” She threw an angry glance at me, “And I think she’s injured. Could you take a look at it, Carlisle?”

Did she just call her father by his first name? That was odd. 

“Of course,” Carlisle stepped into the office and motioned for me to sit on a chair. Once seated, Carlisle gently unwrapped the bandage and examined my arm. He slowly stretched out my arm, and I winced. “Sorry, Bella.” He said sincerely. He continued to examine my arm, asking me where it hurt and what motions were painful and which were pain-free. 

“There is quite a bit of swelling, I would say it’s definitely possible you fractured your olecranon.”

Horror washed through me. This was not what I wanted to hear. Whatever it was, it sounded expensive. Charlie refused to seek medical attention for his back because of the financial implications, and there was no way I’d make Charlie pay for this.

“My what?”

“Olecranon, it is one of the bones in your elbow.” He rolled back on his chair. “You won’t be able to use it for a while. And if it is a fracture, I would say between six to eight weeks.”

Another wave of horror. Six to eight weeks? Our farm would fall to pieces. My insides began to feel very cold. Oh, no.

“Bella?” Alice asked, a fair amount of concern in her voice, “Bella, you’re turning green. Carlisle, what’s going on?”

“Are you in pain?” Carlisle asked, placing a hand on my forehead. His skin was abnormally cool against my head. 

“No, no.” I assured them. “It’s just, I can’t really take time off work. My dad can’t work right now because of his back—I need both my arms.” I did my best to keep the hysteria out of my voice.

“Bella, you must stay off your arm, do you understand?” Carlisle said both firmly and kindly. “I’m sure I have a splint here somewhere…” He stood to search his office. 

When I looked back at Alice, her eyes were wide with grief. It was the most heartbreaking thing I had ever seen. “Oh Bella!” She said with remorse. “I’m so sorry.”

I had to fight the urge to reach out and touch her perfect, sorrowful face. I sat on my hand to stop myself. “It’s not your fault I’m so clumsy.” I waited for her face to look less morose. When she didn’t recover, I spoke again. “Alice. Really, this isn’t your fault.”

Alice opened her mouth to retort, but her father had found the splint that same moment.

“Ah.” Carlisle lifted the pile of fabric and wooden sticks onto the desk, “Here it is. Come here, Bella.”

Happy for the change in subject, I strode over to his desk. I was impressed with his quick work of the pile of straps and wooden rods. I would have never had a chance to assemble such a thing. In a few seconds, Carlisle had my arm in a sling, and my elbow in a split reinforced with rods. 

“You must wear this at all times—except for bathing.” 

“I will, thank you.” I bowed my head, unsure how to properly express my gratitude. The Cullens were much too kind. 

“You are welcome.” He strode over to the door, “And Esme insists that you stay over for dinner, Bella. We would all love for you to join us.”

I opened my mouth to protest, I couldn’t possibly intrude any more than I have already. But before a single word came out, he flashed us both a kind smile, and ducked out of the room. 

Alice led me outside next. We walked side-by-side among the Cullen’s vibrant flower garden. It was very artfully done. No color, pot, or railing seemed out of place. A brick walkway led us to a magnificent marble bird bath. And passed the bird bath, the walkway continued to a cute wooden gazebo. Vines with tiny pink flowers crawled up the gazebo’s paneled walls. It had a very fairytale-like quality to it.

Alice winked at me and led me inside. 

“This is very lovely.” I told her. 

“It’s one of my favorite places. Especially when my brothers are home,” she pouted, “they can get very noisy—especially Emmet.” 

I laughed at the cute expression on her face. I’ve seen her happy, angry, and embarrassed, but her disgruntled expression was the cutest thing I’d ever seen. 

“What’s funny?” She asked, raising her eyebrows.

“Nothing, just your expression.” I reached out to tuck a stray hair behind her ears, “You are very cute you know.”

Alice blushed—actually blushed from the compliment. It make me giggle harder. 

She frowned at me, turning a shade redder. 

I leaned towards her, unsure where the sudden boldness came from, “Oh Alice,” I told her, sweeping the non-bandaged part of my hand down her cheek, relishing in its softness. “Don’t be embarrassed, it’s one of the things I love about you.” I whispered softly in her ear. I had the pleasure of watching her tiny body shudder under my breath. It was very satisfying and arousing. Her smell, the smell of sweet lemongrass and vanilla filled my lungs. I was tempted to lean into her neck, breathe her in—God, she smelled so good. I stopped myself in time, my lips only a millimeter away from the soft, fragrant flesh of her neck. 

It was almost painful to pull away, but I did. I could be creeping her out for all I knew. 

I looked down at our feet, unable to meet her gaze. She was probably looking at me like I was crazy. I knew now that it was a bad idea to come here. I was having a hard time controlling myself. If I wasn’t careful, I would ruin any potential of friendship—if I hadn’t already.

The silence dragged on, and it was making me edgy. How could I repair this situation? 

“Bella?” Alice spoke in a whisper. I looked up to meet her gaze, and was surprised to see her expression. She did not look angry, but tormented by something, as if she were warring with herself to find the right things to say. 

“Do you not like touching me?” She asked with a sad look in her eyes.

That question took me off guard. I blinked at her, shocked. “No—I mean—yes I do,” I stuttered. 

She raised a perfect brow at my contradicting answer. She probably thought I was incompetent. 

She brushed her hand against the bare skin on my uninjured arm. I shuddered. It felt so very good. “Every time we come close to touching, you pull away like I’m electrocuting you.” Her voice sounded frustrated. 

“No, I don’t mind at all.” I said. I did not dare tell her the truth, you have no idea what your touch does to me. 

But this did not cheer her up. She still looked sad. “Then why do you look so afraid?” She whispered. 

“I’m not, just nervous.” I admitted. 

“Why are you nervous?” She leaned in closer so that the side of her body was pressing against mine, and it made it very hard to concentrate. 

I was not going to confess the unspeakable desires I felt. It would be a one way ticket out of Alice’s life.

“I don’t know Alice.” I snapped defensively, leaning away from her warm body before the feel of it could take over my self-control. 

I immediately regretted it. The hurt expression on her face made my heart tighten painfully. I had hurt her. She turned away from me, her eyes looking suspiciously wet.

“Alice?” I asked softly, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean snap at you.”

She sniffled. 

Great. I made her cry. Feeling terrible, I reached out a hand to put on her shoulder, but stopped. My bandaged hands would be rough against the bare skin of her shoulders, so I let it fall back to my side.

“Alice?” I tried again.

No response, just another sniffle. She did not turn back around. She probably did not want to talk to me, or even look at me. But I couldn’t leave her here, that would make me even more of a jerk.

I sighed and scooted closer to her. With rough bandaged hands and an arm in a sling, I didn’t have a lot of lot of options for physically consoling her. So I leaned over her shoulder and placed a kiss on her cheek. I felt her go rigid, and her sniffling immediately stopped. 

“I am really sorry, for hurting your feelings.” I whispered softly in her ear.

She turned around then, “It’s all right,” she sniffed once more, “I’m being silly, aren’t I?” She gave me a teary smile. 

“No you’re not, I’m just a big fat jerk.”

She laughed her tinkling laugh. 

“I suppose I forgive you then.” 

For a reason she would not specify, Alice had the sudden urge to see Firerain, although I was suspicious it was to see how well I’d been taking care of him. 

When we reached Firerain, he was snacking on the Cullen’s perfectly green lawn. I jogged up to him in horror. “Oh no, Firerain that's not for you to eat!” I swatted his large head with my palm. He looked up at me and snorted in distaste.

“It's quite all right.” Alice skipped to my side and patted Firerain’s head. “There is plenty of grass to go around,” she cooed at him, pushing her fingers through his matted red-brown fur. 

I found myself very jealous of Firerain in that moment. Never thought I'd see the day where I would be jealous of my mule.

Alice flitted around Firerain, inspecting his messy fur and kneeling to look at his dirty hooves. She reminded me of Jacob's little sister, Rebecca, who always loved feed and groom Firerain. 

“He could use a good brushing,” Alice said, “And he looks a little skinny. Is he eating enough?”

I rolled my eyes. “He eats well, as you can tell since he's eating all of your front yard.” I glanced at the rose bushes, relieved to still see them intact. “He's always been on the small side, he was the runt of the bunch.”

Alice looked puzzled, “Horses don't have litters…”

“No, but he was a twin. His sister was born very robust and strong, but he was very weak. The only reason we were able to afford Firerain was because they didn't think he would make it.” 

Alice's eyes came alive with interest. She cocked her to the side, implying for me to elaborate. 

I sighed and began the story. “We really needed a work mule for the farm, but couldn't afford one. But my dad took me to see a new foul for sale anyways. Well, she was much too expensive of course, but that's when I saw Firerain.” I gave Firerain an affectionate look, but he returned my stare with another disgruntled snort. He was still angry at me for swatting him. “He was so tiny. Just a tiny red ball of fur curled up in their barn. When I asked how much he was, they didn't want to sell him, he was very weak, and they were sure he wouldn't live past weaning.” I stroked Firerain’s soft ears. “I approached him anyways, but when I got near—well you know me, I tripped and fell, and startled the crap out of him, and he bolted across the barn like a firey comet!” I laughed at the memory. “I was ten years old. I begged my dad to let me have him, but he was not sure. He didn't want me to be sad if he died, it was around the time my mother left. In the end, he bought him for me anyways. I bottled fed him every few hours. He took much longer to be weaned than a normal foul. Weeks passed, and then months. He grew much stronger, and here we are today. He's a little scrawny, sure—” I buried my face into his fluffy head, “but we made it, didn't we Firerain?” I whispered to him. 

When I looked back at Alice, her eyes were glistening with tears. I stared at her in confusion. What did I do this time?

She launched herself at me, hugging me tightly. “Oh Bella!” She cried.

Still confused, I padded her gently on the back. My injured arm burned painfully under her squeeze, but I did not dare protest. 

“You too, Firerain!” She leaped to Firerain and buried her tear streaked face into his neck. He threw me a confused glance that mirrored my own. I shrugged at him.

“What an awe inspiring story!” Alice sniffled.

I chuckled. Her theatrics were quite adorable.

Alice insisted on giving Firerain a makeover, just as she had done on me. After removing all of his reins, we led Firerain to the backyard, where Alice procured a wire brush, and then started with his matted fur. I started on his hooves, clearing out the caked on mud. 

And several hours of hard work, Firerain was looking very handsome. His fur was shiny and soft. 

I was very impressed with Alice's stamina. I wouldn't expect a girl of her social class to manage standing on her feet for so long. A layer of sweat dewed on her forehead and she looked exhausted, but she hadn't quit until Firerain was completely tangle-free. She was tougher than she looked. 

She stood back, putting her hands on her hips to admire her work—just like she had when admiring her work on me. Except something was different about the twinkle in her eyes. They did not bore into Firerain with the same intensity. 

Esme called us for dinner. We sauntered up to the bathroom to clean up. 

My heart thumped loudly in my chest as I stood at the foot of the stairs. I had to change clothes again, and was in another one of Esme’s or Rosalie’s unwanted gowns. But even their discards were worth more than anything I would ever make. I was nervous to make an appearance. I was wearing their clothes, heavily bandaged, and entirely unfit to eat with their family.

Alice gave me a push. “Come, don't be afraid, they don't bite.” She winked and towed me forward. 

Esme smiled at us when we entered. “It is wonderful of you to join us, Bella dear,” she turned to Alice, “Would you like to introduce us to your friend, Alice?”

I swallowed nervously when everyone turned towards me. I looked at my feet.

“Everyone, this Bella. And Bella, this is Rosalie and Emmet,” she pointed towards the couple. Emmet was a very large man with rippling muscles. He grinned at me, a dimpled and childish grin, which contradicted his intimidating stature. Rosalie on the other hand, did not acknowledge me. She simply stared down at her food, her beautiful face contorted as if she smelled something bad. I returned Emmet’s grin.

“Nice to meet you.” I said.

Alice moved her hand towards the two men on the other side of the table, “and this is Jasper and Edward,” Jasper was lean but muscular, with golden hair and a stern expression. Several scars covered his handsome face. He nodded at me in acknowledgement. Edward was more boyish than his brothers, and had messy bronze hair. He gave me a curious smile. 

I smiled at them. 

“And you’ve met Esme and Carlisle.”

The Cullens all looked very different from each other, and utterly the same. While their features and hair color varied greatly, they were all pale, had gold-amber eyes, and were very very good looking. Alice was different. She was indeed very pretty, but her eyes were a bright ocean blue, and a healthy amount of color would flush into her cheeks when emotion took her.

Alice and I took our seats. The Cullens began talking animatedly amongst themselves. Esme asked Carlisle and her burley son-in-law how work went. Carlisle spoke about a few patients of his, and mentioned how the influenza was making an early round this season. Emmet spoke about large hauls of timber, and where the biggest development in the city would be. Jasper was very interested in the new infrastructure plans. 

I tried to copy the Cullen’s eating etiquette, unsure of which fork to use. Charlie and I had never used so much silverware before. But it was difficult to copy them because they didn’t seem to be eating at all. Whenever I looked up, they were merely pushing food around their plates, distracted by their conversations. Did rich people only pretend to eat? If so, how did they last? At least Alice seemed to be eating. Unable to resist the mouthwatering dishes, I dug in.

I did my best to be discreet about taking seconds—and even thirds. I tried to stop myself from seeming too greedy, but in the end, I got fourth and fifth helpings. Esme’s cooking was delectable, and I didn’t know when I would ever eat this well again. It was shocking to think that rich people ate these sorts of thing every day, slow roasted beef, tuna dip, pasta with tomatoes and sausage, pudding—I would be lucky to have non-moldy bread back at the farm. 

Dinner wasn’t a quiet affair. Emmet’s booming laughter seemed to shake the house. I was afraid Alice or any of the other Cullens would ask me questions about my life—but they refrained, and for that I was grateful. Talking about my life at the farm would be very embarrassing. 

By the time the Cullens began leaving the table, I was so full I nearly fell asleep. A warm peck on the cheek brought me back from my food-coma haze. Color flushed where Alice's lips had touched me, and my heart responded by fluttering in my chest. 

“Is it time for bed, Bella?” She smiled at me.

“It's getting late, isn't it?” I sat up, “I should get ready to go.”

Alice frowned. “No it's too late! You should stay the night.” She turned to Esme. “Can she?”

“Of course you are welcome to stay the night, we would be glad to have you.” Esme smiled sincerely. 

The overwhelming kindness made me feel terrible. I was imposing on them again.

“No, it's all right, but thank you.”

Alice turned and gave me her most heartbreaking pout. “Please Bella?” Her bottom lip trembled. “Won't you stay the night?

This expression made my heart sink. I groaned internally in defeat. How could I say no to her when she made that face? 

“Sure, Alice.”

When her expression shifted into a cheerful grin much too quickly—I knew I had been tricked. She already had me wrapped around her finger, and knew how to pull the strings.

“Thanks you for dinner, Mrs. Cullen. It was delicious. You are an amazing cook.”

Esme looked pleased by the compliment.

Alice and I excused ourselves and headed upstairs. She left me alone in the guest room to clean up, leaving a pair of cotton pajamas on the bed. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and bounded out of the room.

I treated myself to a hot bath. Staying with the Cullens seemed like a luxurious vacation. After the bath I slipped into the soft comforters of the guest bedroom and sighed. This was a luxury I would probably not see again. 

A soft knock came upon my door. 

“Yes?”

The door cracked open, the hallway light illuminating the dark room. A small silhouetted figure entered. 

“It’s just me.” Alice said reassuringly. I knew this declaration was supposed to make me feel calm, but it had the opposite effect. My heart launched itself into race. 

She closed the door behind her, returning the room to its former blackness. I heard her footsteps approach my bed and then stop. “I’m sorry, did I wake you?” She whispered softly. But for some reason, she did not sound sorry at all. 

“No,” I whispered back, “I’m awake.”

She lifted the edge of the covers. “Do you mind if I join you?”

My heart lurched again, pounding harder than ever. “Of course not, go ahead.” I tried to sound nonchalant about it, but my voice cracked. 

She slipped under the covers and snuggled closer to me. Her warm body pressed itself against my side. I could feel the slick material of her night gown slide against my cotton pajamas. I clenched my fist together. It was much too tempting to feel the silky material that covered her body. “I’m sorry, am I being greedy with your time?” Alice whispered to me. 

With the distraction of her presence, it took me longer than normal to process her words. “Um, no you’re not. I don’t mind.”

“Good. Because I can’t seem to stay away from you.” She moved even closer, closing any space left between us. She had fitted herself inside the curve of my body, and place a hand over my waist. The sweet smell and delicious warmth made me dizzy. My skin burned agonizingly where she touched it. How could such an innocent touch make my abdomen tighten in arousal? 

My god, how was I going to survive this night?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The minutes pass agonizingly. I am hyperaware of every breath, every heartbeat, and every twitch of her body. My body is set aflame by the innocent hand around my waist. After an hour of desperately trying to shut my mind off, I realize that it just isn't possible. I am certain that I will not be able to sleep. 

I longed for her far too much. It seemed silly—impossible even, to long for someone this much. But how could I help it? She was unbelievably kind, playful, and gentle. A shining beam of happiness in my bleak and boring world. She was also determined, hardworking, with just a hint of wickedness. And incredibly beautiful.

And I loved all those things about her. 

And now that I think about it, Alice’s behavior seemed strange as well. While our first encounter had been rather stingy, she had warmed up to me remarkably fast. She had told me about her family, shown me her tears, and here she was—nestled in the curve of my body, with an arm around my waist. 

This afternoon’s conversation came to the forefront of my mind. Do you not like touching me? She had asked with a sad look in her eyes. And then it occurred to me. Maybe she liked my touch too. Maybe, what I needed to do was stop being so uptight around Alice. Maybe we were already in that stage of friendship where physical affection was acceptable. Perhaps, if I gave in just a little, the longing ache in my chest would ease. 

I lifted my hand and curled my fingers over her small warm hand. 

She jumped at my touch.

“Sorry,” I murmured, “I did I wake you?”

I was about to pull my hand away so she could get back to sleep, but her fingers weaved through mine and held them in place. The gesture warmed my heart. “No,” she whispered, wide awake, “You just startled me, that’s all.”

Her hands were so soft and smooth, I couldn’t help but take my other hand and run my fingers in circles over her skin. My hands had become just as badly callused as Charlie’s by the time I was eleven. But most of the folks back home had the same hands as me. Callused from various types of work, whether that be weaving for hours, washing clothes, digging up the ground, or peeling vegetables all day. Everyone in the working class had the calluses to show for it. 

I draw her palm to my face, and press my lips against it. She shivers and I could feel it against my body, but to my surprise, she doesn’t pull away in disgust. So this must be okay for her. I made a mental note to myself. I let my lips graze her hand one more time before I decide not to push it. I settle her soft palm on my cheek, and breathe in the fragrant scent of her skin. To my astonishment, I feel myself drifting to sleep. 

With her scent filling my lungs and her warm body against mine, I couldn’t help but dream of Alice. 

I dreamt of having her underneath me again. But instead of on the floor, she was pinned against the soft plush of the bed. The feel of her small body was invigorating. Alice breathed raggedly, squirming under my body. 

I couldn’t see her face, but from the way she arched her back and dug her nails into my shoulder, I could tell she was begging me forward. I was more than happy to oblige. I leaned in and pressed our lips together. I kissed her softly at first, savoring the feel of her soft lips. I wanted nothing more than to dive into her mouth, but I stop myself. Even if this isn’t real, I didn’t want to upset the dream-Alice.

I began to pull away, worried I was overwhelming the girl, but Alice’s hand gripped my shoulders in protest. I smiled against her lips, pleased with her reactions. So I dare to deepen the kiss, pressing myself tighter against her so that there was no more space. This earned a soft moan from Alice. The sound sent a quiver of arousal through me. 

That’s when Alice took initiative. She gripped the brown locks of hair behind my head, as if to hold me in place, and then sent her tongue between my lips. I shudder and moan in surprise. Kissing Alice must be the most wonderfully arousing in the world. Her tongue danced against mine, and I could feel the tightness in my abdomen responding.

My hand found her small, but surprisingly full, breast. I run a thumb over her nipple, which hardens immediately under my touch. Underneath me, Alice shudders hard against my body, desperate moans escape her lips between kisses. It was all the encouragement I needed, so I did it again. And again. 

Alice was writhing against me, becoming restless. She bit down on my bottom lip, groaning impatiently. I could feel the need radiating from her as if it were my own, hot and frantic.

I wanted very much to give in, to lower my head and taste her soft skin, but I hesitate. After this final breach of friendship, we would be entering very dangerous territory. But it didn’t matter, hadn’t that line already been crossed the moment I tasted her lips? And besides, this was just a dream. What I should do is take advantage of this very vivid dream. My dreams weren’t usually clear. Alice’s moans were so lush in her my ear, I could swear it was real. 

So very real…

I used the tip of my tongue to lick a trail down her jawline to her collar bone. We both moaned, she tasted so very good. I kiss my way across her collarbone, slowing down when I reached the rise of her beasts. It was so real, the way her chest rose and fell quickly, her hands gliding up to entwine in my hair, and her whimper as I continued lower, kissing around the areola of her breast teasingly. She lifted her chest against my face, desperate for contact, and it made me smile. I loved how much she seemed to want it. 

“Bella please,” she gasped, “you’re killing me.”

“Hmmm…” I teased her some more, circling my tongue around her areola, but barely missing the sensitive bud that was hard and ready for attention. 

She groaned in frustration. The sound filled my ears like warm honey. I could listen to her moan forever. 

The feel of my own arousal burned relentlessly, aching for release. But I squashed it down best I could, to savor the feel of Alice writhing against me.

“Bella.” She begged again. “Please. Please.”

Unable to resist withholding any longer, I wrap my lips around her sensitive nipple, sucking it hard into my mouth, and letting my teeth graze the tip very gently. The loud cry of pleasure that escaped her lips surprised me. It made my imagination run wild. If she were this sensitive here, I would definitely have fun with Alice in other places…

She writhes again, but it’s different than before. Her legs thrash against mine, her back is arched, and her hand tugs at my hair for dear life. As I flick the tip of her nipple repeatedly, her shudders becomes spasms. 

A strange thought comes to mind. Was this dream-Alice already so close to climaxing? Was it even possible to climax from breasts alone? An overwhelming desire to find out consumed me. I switched my mouth to the other nipple, and began kneading the other breast gingerly in my hand. 

She groaned loudly in response. I repeatedly flick her left nipple with my tongue in quick succession. She really really seemed to like this. Her moans were loud in my ear, encouraging me. I gently roll her other nipple between my fingers. 

Her responses fuel my own desire. The throbbing between my legs becomes needier and harder to ignore. It urges me to make her climax, as if that would put out the fire for both of us.

So I cheat, bringing one of my thighs up and wedging it firmly between her legs. I groan against her breast when I feel the intense heat and wetness coming from her—even through my cotton pants. The effect of the pressure is immediate. She gasps frantically and wraps her legs around me, holding me tighter. And after one last sharp intake of breath, her moans turn into single loud cry of pleasure. She spasms and whimpers against me. 

Her sounds of pleasure were much too erotic, unable to contain it any longer, I give into the pressure threatening to explode between my legs. I find myself shuddering against her, incapacitated by a sudden rush of pleasure. I heard a cry of pleasure in the background, unsure if it was Alice or I, because I was seeing stars. I gasp with my head against her chest, trying to regain my stance. 

Once the stars leave my vision, I scoop her up in my arms. I stroke her hair as the last of her tremors make its way out, holding her tightly against me. I wished to continue touching her, before the time limit of the dream were up, but I was much too tired. 

Tired. 

Tired enough to sleep.

But wasn’t I already asleep?

I gaze down at Alice’s face, her features washed out by the darkness. But I could make out a pearly white grin that reflected what little light there was. 

“Alice?” I whispered, suddenly confused. Why didn’t I notice it before? She felt much too real in my arms. Warmth radiated from her, warming my very core as I held her against me. 

“Yes?” She murmured softly. 

“Am I sleeping?” 

Her grin falters. “I don’t think so.”

And a wave of fear and horror washes through me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

“Bella?” Alice tried to pry my hands off my face. I had assumed the fetal position, wanting bury myself in the shame of what I had just done, but I settled for covering my face in my hands. 

“Bella, what’s wrong?” The concern in Alice’s voice was turning into frustration. 

Great. She was getting angry at me. As she should.

“I’m so so sorry, Alice.” I groaned.

It was silent for a moment.

“Why are you acting this way?” She murmured in my ear, her voice hurt and confused. 

Even now, I shivered from the heat coming from her lips. But how could I explain? Tell her how much I craved her? How I did this because her skin tasted like vanilla and honey? How I simply could not help myself because her every move, every smile, and every touch made me hopeless with desire? How I would not have dared if I believed, even for a second, that it was not just a dream? 

The desire to run from this bed enveloped me. How could I face her now? I was not worthy of being her friend. Not when I wanted far less moral things from her. And worse, it seemed that I could not control that desire, or even pretend. The guilt was overwhelming. It twisted in my stomach, making my limbs feel like lead. 

I always knew I would ruin it. Now that Alice knew I was a freak, she would leave and never come back. Like my mother. 

I stood up, preparing to bolt from the room—but a wave of dizziness hit me. 

Alice’s hand clamped around my wrist.

“Where are you going?” She demanded. Yep, she was definitely angry now. 

“Far away from here.” I told her. The guilt was churning unbearably in my stomach. I had to leave. I wanted to pull my arm away. I could probably break free—I was much stronger than her, but it would probably make the situation worse. If it could get worse. 

“Isabella Swan.” She said in a fierce tone. 

The sound of my full name shocked me. I don’t think it has been used on me since before my mother left. My attention sharpened, focusing on Alice. I looked away from my escape route to stare at her shadowed face in shock. I don’t how she knew my full name. 

She released my wrist to light a candle by the bedside. Now was my chance to bolt, but I was still too shocked to move.

When the candle lit, the room came alive with a dim yellow glow, revealing Alice’s perfect form. Her white skin glowed in dim light, and her face was silhouetted against the backlight. She looked so delicate in her black nightgown. Her white legs were smooth and touchable. My fingers itched to caress her skin, to feel it against my lips… I had to shake my head to regain my thoughts. Even now, as I sulk in regret, I still wanted nothing more than to touch every inch of her skin. 

But the expression she wore when she turned around, flushed all the heat from my body, replacing it with ice water. She looked furious. Her blue eyes bore into mine with such intensity, my legs buckled underneath me. I sat on the bed so that I wouldn’t crumple onto the floor. 

This was it. She was going to tell me I was a freak and that she never wanted to see me again.

“Bella.” She said firmly. She scooted forward, looking directly into my eyes. “Please tell me why you are freaking out.”

That question confused me. It was not what I was expecting. 

She raised her eyebrow expectantly. 

I grabbed at my thoughts, willing them to make sense. “Aren’t you angry…?” I trailed with a squeaky voice.

Her brows furrowed together. Now she was confused. 

I studied her confused face carefully, trying to understand what was going through her mind. She looked away, and then met my eyes again.

“Well yeah, you’re acting like you’ve committed murder.” She finally said.

I stared at her. She was angry because of my behavior right now? What about the last several hours where I nearly had my tongue down her throat and my lips around her hard nipples? Something wasn’t right.

I had to double check my memories, just to be sure. Did the last several hours actually happen? Maybe I was dreaming. I wasn’t sure anymore. 

“Didn’t I—?” I couldn’t bring myself to voice it, but my gaze move down to her breasts, and I remembered the sweet taste of them in my mouth. I could’ve sworn her nipples hardened under my gaze. My mouth went dry. 

She shifted uncomfortably. “Touch me?” She tried to complete my sentence. Touch didn’t seem like the right word. More like I tried to devour her. But the way she said the word, in a breathless manner, I knew what she was referring too. 

But my hopes sank. No, it was not a dream. I screwed up in real life. 

“Alice, I’m really sorry, I molested you in your sleep.” I said in desperate voice. “I’ll understand if you hate me—”

“What?” She hissed.

I was taken aback by her sudden hostility, thinking it was strangely overdue. I blinked at her, waiting for her to finish her rant.

“I don’t hate you, Bella.” 

This was even more shocking. I simply stared, my jaw open.

She scooted even closer to me so that we were almost touching. She looked up at my face and her expression softened. “So let me get this straight.” Her voice gained all the sass I knew only Alice to be capable of. “You freaked out because you thought I hated you for touching me?”

“Yes.” I stammered.

She stared into my eyes for what seemed like hours, examining my expression. I wanted break away from the intensity of her gaze, but I knew that would just anger her. So I stared back, feeling more uneasy after every second that passed. 

She finally broke away, letting herself fall back on the bed, and began to laugh. 

I could only stare. I was very confused.

“What’s funny?” I was getting annoyed. 

“You.” she coughed between laughs. After another laughing fit, she sat up to face me.

I opened my mouth to question her, but was immediately silenced by Alice’s lips. And that was all it took to wipe every thought from my mind. The feel of her lips, so very warm and enticing. It reawakened the fire inside me until it clawed at my chest, threatening to overcome me. Her lips moved expertly against mine, and her tongue danced teasingly against my lower lip. I moaned into the kiss. And then, far too soon, she pulled away. 

I was still far too dazed to say anything. 

She leaned into my ear. “Bella.” She said alluringly. The way she said my name sent a hot jolt of arousal down below my naval. “Did it ever occur to you, that I wanted it too?”

To some level, I knew she wanted it. It wouldn’t be pleasurable at all if she wasn’t enjoying it. It showed in the way she wrapped her legs around me, pressing me tighter, the way she bit my lip and dug her nails into my shoulder, pulled my hair, and how she was so wet for me. But still, I didn’t trust my judgement. It just seemed too good to be true.

“Well,” I pondered, “You were awfully wet.” I smiled at the memory. 

The embarrassed look that crossed her face was the cutest thing I’d ever seen. She looked away, her cheeks a furious pink. “Hmph,” She blew out an exasperated breath, “See? So stop punishing yourself.”

I took a deep, relieved breath. She didn’t hate me. She might have even liked it. My stomach did a little flip-flop at the prospect. I still felt queasy from the panic, but at least I no longer wanted to jump into a river and drown. 

Also, her cute embarrassment had distracted me from my self-loathing. I was suddenly very curious to know what exactly she had liked. 

“So that was okay with you?” I looked hungrily at her breasts. Once again, her nipples hardened under my gaze.

She did not answer, but her cheeks turned a shade darker. I couldn’t help but smile to myself. Where was all that sass and confidence from just moments earlier? She was both confident and shy, fierce and meek, outspoken and sensitive, in a wonderful combination that was uniquely Alice. 

I leaned over nervously, still unsure where our boundaries were, and wrapped my good arm around her small body. I had the urge to apologize again, but knew it wouldn’t do any good. She leaned into my embrace, and I nearly moaned. Her nightgown still left too much to imagination. My body was set aflame once more, and I wanted so badly to continue where we left off, but I would not push it. 

We laid in bed, her warm body tucked against mine, fitting so perfectly it was almost surreal. I could feel and hear her even breathing, and smell the sweet scent of our arousal hovering faintly in the air. I couldn’t help but breathe it in, fill my lungs with it, until it warmed my body, and eventually, my soul. 

Then I knew, without a shadow of doubt, that I wasn’t interested in being her friend. I wanted more than the friendship she had to offer. I wanted all of it—her heart, body, and soul. It was simply too beautiful to resist.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

I woke up in a tangle of bedsheets and Alice. I relished the feel of her small limbs entangled in mine, listening to her slow, even breathing as she slept soundlessly. It was warm, comfortable, and felt surprisingly natural. Alice’s head rested under my chin, her short raven hair was tousled. I planted a kiss on the top of her head, and then inhaled her sweet scent. She smelled like sweet spring lemongrass, but her shampoo must be different because I could make out traces of citrus and coconut. 

Alice stirred slightly, and then snuggled closer. This made my heart flutter in affection. She was very cute. I wanted to lay here forever, with Alice warm in my arms. But I knew I had to leave. I didn’t want to imagine what would happen if her mother walked in on us cuddled like this.  
I expected her to wake when I slid away, pushing a pillow under her head to substitute my shoulder, but she remained fast asleep. 

I dressed and gathered my things, constantly going through the list of required errands in my mind, as to not be tempted to crawl back into bed with the beautiful girl. But the strategy was not working. When I looked back at her, the urge to return to her was so powerful, it dizzied me. I shook my head in disbelief. It was amazing how she had such a hold on me—even when she wasn’t conscious. 

I placed one last kiss on the top of her head before sneaking out in search for Firerain. Thankfully, the Cullens were nowhere to be seen. 

Firerain led us into the Heaven’s Tear. The Sunday crowd was lively and robust. Children darted between legs, consumers haggled mercilessly for goods, shouting over the voices of others, and various animals filled the streets. Usually, seeing the town so high-spirited excited me, especially after a hard, lonely week at the farm. But not this time. The moment I walked out of Alice’s door, a strange emptiness filled the cavity in my chest. 

I did what I came to do, purchasing the supplies we very much needed at the farm. It was difficult—my arm was still bound in a sling. Luckily, the boy at the feed shop felt bad enough to help me load feed into Firerain’s wagon. 

It was about noon when I finished my errands. When our stomach rumbled, I tossed Firerain a piece of dried fruit, and nibbled on my own. I sat on the back of the wagon, behind a barrel of oil, and on top of a sack of feed. 

“How bout we drop by the Black’s?” I told Firerain. He seemed to weigh this request. He was probably inclined to go back to the Cullens—after Alice had spoiled him so much. But when we approached the fork in the path, Firerain went down towards Jacob’s house. 

When we arrived, I one-handedly eased myself out of the wagon and strode up to the door. A mixture of feelings churned in my stomach. Guilt from seeing Alice first instead of him, nervousness from his strange behavior the last time I saw him, and the selfish desire to turn around and return to Alice. 

Jacob’s mother answered on the third knock. She greeted me with a smile, but her eyes were strained. This was usual. Raising Rebecca and Jacob on her own, Billy’s death, and Rachel’s flight from home had torn this woman apart. She had remained strong—but you could still see the pain in her eyes, something she would have to carry with her for the rest of her life. 

“Hi Mrs. Black, is Jacob here?” I beamed at her.

Her smile waned and her eyes grew tighter, “No, I’m afraid he’s not here right now.” 

Her expression drew a red flag. “What happened? Is he okay?” My eyes immediately flickered to his workshop’s door. Woodwork was a dangerous profession. Jacob had gotten loads of splinters and scrapes, but there were some close calls that nearly left him impaled by a shard of wood. 

“Yes, he’ll be fine.” 

“You mean he’s not fine now?” My stomach churned. “What happened?” I repeated. 

She paused, at loss for words. I was starting to feel very uneasy. Mrs. Black was not the one to hold back information—especially from me. The Swans and the Blacks were practically family. 

When she didn’t answer, I pressed, “Did something happen to Jacob?”

“No.” She said. “He’s fine.” She gave me a reassuring smile, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “He’s actually staying with Sam Uley.”

“Oh, that’s his cousin or something, right?” 

Mrs. Black nodded. 

That was odd. He was usually so busy taking care of his mother and Rebecca, that he hardly spent time with his extended family. And I got the impression that he didn’t like Sam Uley that much. If he wanted company, he usually sought out Quill or Embry, or visited the Clearwaters, who were only a half-an-hour walk from here. 

“I see.” I paused, “When is he coming back?”

“Maybe a week or two.” She sounded unsure.

I didn’t buy it. Jacob didn’t leave his mother and sister alone on unsure terms, or for very long. And there was something strange about about Mrs. Black's expression that made me think she was not being truthful. It was just so unlike her. And so unlike Jacob. 

I was about to ask her if she needed help with anything while Jacob was absent, but Mrs. Black spoke first.

“Have a good day, Bella.” And she shut the door. 

I stood there, unmoving. What was going on? An eerie chill entered my veins. Something wasn’t right. But I had no choice but to return to Firerain, and make our way elsewhere. 

On a last minute whim, I decided to swing by the Cullen’s mansion. They weren’t far from the Blacks, and It would be rude to leave Alice like that, without gratitude or goodbyes.

The forest path took us by Heaven’s Tear lake, it’s mystical water a bright, unnatural blue. It was strikingly beautiful for being a place of morose superstition. 

The wind seemed to still as we passed the lake. The eerie feeling returned then, twisting in my stomach. What was wrong with Jacob? The water shimmered, as if something invisible teased the surface. I urged Firerain to move faster.

When the mansion came into view, Firerain’s trot quickened. He was no doubt aiming for the green grass to snack on. 

I eased myself off the wagon before I saw Alice there, standing on the deck with her arms crossed and her expression sour. Still—the sight of her managed to take my breath away. She looked lovely in a simple pink dress. My pulse quickened. She was angry. Had she reconsidered how she felt about last night’s touching?

“Hey Alice.” I said tentatively. 

“You left.” She said in a cold voice.

“Er…” I stammered. Was that the reason for her anger? “Yes, I had to run some errands, and you looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn’t want to bother you.”

Her expression went from cold, to guilty. “You’re right.” She sighed, hopping down the stairs to meet me. “I guess I can’t keep you chained up in my room, as much as I might want to.” 

A mixture of both fear and arousal confronted me. She didn’t look like she was joking. 

She stood up on her tip-toes and threw her arms around my neck, holding our bodies deliciously close. “But I’m glad you came back. Where did you go?”

I was stunned by the sudden display affection. It sent a sudden rush of heat down my spine. I looked around her front yard, looking for signs of her family nearby. 

“Don’t worry about anyone seeing us, this is private land.” She purred. 

The seductive tone of her voice made me dizzy and hot, creating a persistent throb between my legs. It took all of my concentration to form words. “But your family…”

“Wouldn’t mind.” She finished.

She pecked me quickly on the lips. My mind was reeling, lost in the feel of her small body. I could not look away from her bright blue eyes. 

“So?”

“Hmmm?” I murmured, suddenly captivated by the movement of her lips. There were so soft… I wanted to kiss them again.

Alice sighed and took a step away from me. Disappointment flooded through me. I never wanted to leave her embrace. 

“What’s wrong?” I eyed the space between us distastefully. 

She shook her head, but a smile appeared on her lips. “You’re so easy to distract. I was trying to ask you a question, remember?”

“Oh.” I blinked. “Right. I went into town for supplies. That’s all. What about you? What did you do?”

Alice thought for a moment, “A little painting. Helped Esme dust the shelves a bit.”

She calls her mother by her first name as well? Strange. 

“Working on a painting project?” I asked, hoping she would allow me to see it.

“it’s nothing.” She brushed off.

“I think you should show me what you’re working on.” I insisted.

She frowned. “No, not until it’s finished. Half-finished pieces are terrible.”

“Something finished, then.” 

Her frown held.

“Come on, Alice, why don’t you want to show me your artwork?

“Not yet.” She said. 

A strange, shameful expression crossed her face and her cheeks reddened. I opened my mouth to ask why, but closed it. Something about her expression kept me from asking. I dropped the subject. 

“Want to have lunch with me?” She asked.

My immediate reaction was to decline, not wanting to impose on her family again, but I knew Alice well enough to predict the temper tantrum that would follow if I declined. “Sure.”

After a long debate about who should prepare lunch, I managed to win. It was easy to whip something up with the Cullen’s abundance of food.

“Where is your family?” I asked her as I prepared lunch, noticing the empty house. 

“Working or hiking. So we're all alone.” She pouted, but there was a devilish glint in her eyes.

I tried not to think about Alice's intentions. So I focused on putting food on the table. 

Alice groaned when she took a bite of my cooking. “Oh Bella, this is amazing.”

The sound of Alice's moan churned like a hot stone in my stomach. The images of last night whirled in my brain, and all of a sudden, I wanted her again, to touch her, and make her moan underneath me. 

She must've caught the hungry look in my eyes because a knowing and triumphant smile spread across her face. She was doing it on purpose. 

Damn her...

“You’re not allowed to make noises like that.” I warned her. 

She raised an eyebrow at me in feigned innocence. 

“You know what I'm talking about.”

She smiled, her grin wicked and oh so sexy. Then, she forked a piece of food, tossed it into her mouth, and gave a loud, throaty moan. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back. 

I stood up quickly and walked over to her side of the table, eager for revenge. She must not have heard me approach, because when she opened her eyes, she gave a startled squeak seeing me right next to her. 

“You shouldn't have done that.” My voice was low and husky. Without waiting, I leaned over her chair and ran a hand over her breast through the thin material of her dress. She jolted in her chair, a surprised gasp escaping her lips. Her nipple tightened immediately under my touch and I took the opportunity to catch the tip between my fingers, squeezing very gently. Her gasp turned into a desperate moan. Her body shuddered.

The sound of her pleasure reawakened my desire so fiercely, my knees felt weak. I could feel myself growing very wet, very quickly. If I wasn't careful, I would end up throwing Alice on the dining table and doing her right there. But I couldn't give in, that would spoil the revenge plan. 

And then I walked away, returning to my side of the table. I continued to eat, a satisfied smile on my face. I didn't look up to meet her gaze, but I could feel her furious stare like daggers on my face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

“Thank you for lunch.” Alice said icily, still angry about the teasing.

“You don’t sound all that grateful.” I joked as I gathered the plates, stacking them neatly to clean them in the kitchen.

I turned on the water, mesmerized by the luxury of it. Running water. Now that something I would kill for back at the farm. I put the dishes in the sink and began to wash them.

I gasped when Alice’s thin arms wrapped around my waist, pulling her body against my back. A shiver ran through me. I swear I could feel her hard nipples against my back. The soapy plate in my hands slipped from my fingers and clattered noisy against the other china. 

“Alice!” I scorned, lifting up the plate to check the ceramic for cracks. The last thing I needed was to break something of the Cullens. One piece of expensive china was more than I’d earn in a year. 

“What?” She asked innocently.

“You’re distracting me. I almost broke a plate.”

“That’s okay,” Her voice was a low purr now, “Esme has plenty.” Alice’s hands ran up and down my waist, exploring. I had to bite back a moan. If Alice heard me, she would know she’d won, and I couldn’t let that happen. 

“No, it’s not okay.” I tried to sound indignant, but my voice was trembling.

Alice used her palms to massage the tight muscle of my abdomen, sending a wave of scorching desire through me. My knees felt weak, and I was afraid they were going to buckle underneath me. 

“You said I didn’t seem grateful,” She leaned harder against me, pressing her small breasts hard against my back. Her nipples felt like small, hot pebbles. She ran her nails against the thin cotton covering my abdomen, and the muscle responded by twitching. Under the weight of the desire and pleasure, my knees buckled, and I grabbed the counter for support. I couldn’t stop the gasp of surprise that left my lips.

“So I’m showing you my gratitude.” She whispered seductively. 

“You’ve got the best room in the house, and you won’t even use it.” A silky male voice intruded. 

I jumped in fright, sending soapy water everywhere, drenching Alice, myself, and the floor. 

We both whirled around to see the immaculate Edward Cullen, leaning against the entrance frame with an amused expression. He looked completely unfazed, as if this were something that he saw every day. His amber-gold eyes were calm, but were dancing with excitement. 

Even though he lacked surprise or anger, I was beyond mortified. What did he think? What did he see? I was frozen in horror. 

“Can’t you knock first?” Alice asked, irritated. 

He arched one perfect brow. “Knock before entering the kitchen? There isn’t even a door here.” He shook his head. 

I threw a desperate look towards Alice, but she was glaring at her brother, her lips pressed into a line. But she didn’t look scared at all. Shouldn’t she be? Weren’t we just caught doing something very very taboo? 

I warred with myself, unable to decide whether to make a run for it or act natural. While I debated, frozen in the state of horror, the siblings continued to banter.

“I hope there's a good reason that you rudely interrupted us.” 

Oh God, that sounded awfully suspicious. Didn't Alice have the sense to play it off as something else?

“We weren't—” I stammered.

“It's all right Bella,” Edward said, “We already know that Alice is a little freak.” He winked at her. 

She scowled at him. “Speak for yourself.” She mumbled.

When that didn't diminish my horrified expression, he continued. “Don't worry Bella, there's no judgement in this house. You don't have to hide anything.” He gave me a reassuring smile before backing out for the kitchen.

“Now,” Alice turned to me, her blue eyes intense with desire, “Where were we?”

She took a step toward me and placed her hands on my waist. She leaned in to kiss me, but I took a step back. My heart was still hammering in my chest and the icy chill of horror was still fresh in my veins.

“Wait a second, Alice.” I pleaded. Hurt flushed through her eyes from the rejection. 

“What's wrong?”

“What does your brother think we were doing?” I whispered. 

She frowned, “That doesn't matter.”

“Of course it does! I don't want your family to think that we—” I struggled to find the words, “We—”

“That we...?” Alice prompted with a raised brow. 

But I couldn't find the words. Lovers? Were we lovers? I almost laughed from the ridiculousness of the Idea. Me? Having the beautiful, rich, and talented Alice Cullen as a lover? Even if being gay wasn't crime punishable by death, that would certainly be. I was a farmer—a nobody. 

So if Alice could not be my lover in this universe, what were we? What was I to her? Her play thing obviously. Why else would she bother with someone of my social class? 

“I don't want them to think there is anything going on between us.”

She looked confused. “But there—”

“Shouldn't be.” I finished.

I sighed when I took in her perplexed expression. “Alice, if you haven't noticed, I'm a farmer.” 

“Of course I noticed.” She looked completely taken aback.

Why did she look so confused? It should be obvious. We lived in different worlds, worlds that never touched. We shouldn't even be friends. It was blasphemy. 

“And what will your parents think about you hanging out with a farmer?”

“They don't mind. They love you, actually.”

I barked a laugh. Love me? Yeah right. If anyone in town saw them playing hostess to someone of my class, it would immediately tarnish their reputation. And being seen with me would be detrimental to her future.

And the destruction of her social class was the best possible outcome. If it were known that we so much as kissed… we would be burned at the stake for homosexuality. Her father's riches and status could not protect her from that. 

“I've got to go.” I whirled around and headed to exit the kitchen, but Alice held onto my wrist.

“Let's talk about it.” She pleaded.

“There's nothing to talk about.” I said in a low voice. 

“Bella, please.” Her voice was a whisper, hurt and tormented. It tugged painfully at my heart, especially because I was the one causing the hurt. I could not refuse her. Not when she begged. My goodness, I was already wrapped around her finger.

“Fine.” I mumbled. 

She strode forward, towing me through the living room and up the stairs to her room.

When the door closed behind us, she turned on me, placing her hands on her hips. She started me down with angry blue eyes. She looked positively adorable when she fumed like that. If the situation were less severe, I would be chuckling. 

“Okay.” She huffed. “What's wrong?”

I looked down at my work boots, unable to face her. “We shouldn't be seen together. You know what they do to people who do homosexual things.” I whispered, checking over my shoulder, which was silly. We were alone. “And I don't want those things to happen to you.”

She said nothing for a long moment. When I looked up, her expression had softened. “That's a real fear, I suppose.” She sighed, “But my family doesn't mind those sort of things. I'm not their first gay child.”

My jaw dropped to the floor. There was another gay Cullen? No way. There were many rumors surrounding the Cullens, but that was not part of it. My mind went back to the dinner, and how Edward and Jasper seemed to sit a little too close. How their hands brushed against each other, how intently they gazed at each other, and then it was obvious. How did they hide such a travesty?

As if reading my mind, Alice continued. “But we can be ourselves here. In our home. No one will find out, not if we're careful.”

“But…” I stuttered. This question had been burning in my mind the moment Alice invited me to stay, but I could not bring myself to ask it. What were we exactly? Acquaintances? Friends who did taboo things? Lovers? I shook my head. I was afraid to hear the answer. 

I was tempted to bring up the second real issue, about the difference in our social classes, but I knew what she would say: It doesn't matter. I sighed.

Alice looked at me expectantly. 

I changed the subject, releasing another question that had been brewing in my mind. “Alice?”

“Yes?”

“How old are you?”

She smiled guilty. “Haven't you heard that you're not supposed to ask a woman their age?”

I rolled my eyes. I waited, but she did not answer.

“Come on, Alice, it's been killing me thinking that I've been ruining your youthful innocence.” I eyed her warily. Her beauty took my breath away, no matter how many times I saw it. Her smooth flawless skin, pink lips, and bright blue eyes. She looked about fourteen or fifteen. If that were true, I might as well jump out the window.

She laughed, a pleasant, tinkling sound. I could listen to her laugh forever.

“I’m twenty-one. So you don't have to worry about that.” She looked at me with a wicked glint in her eyes, “Instead, you should make an effort to protect your innocence.” 

“Twe—twe—twenty-one?” I stammered in utter disbelief. 

I was prepared for her to announce that she was a year or two younger than me, or my age at the absolute oldest. But I was not expecting, nor prepared, to learn that she was five years older than me. I would've never guessed, not in a million years.

She chuckled at the shocked expression on my face. “I don't look it, do I?” She sighed, “The troubles of being short…”

“I'm not sure I believe you.”

“How old did you think I was?”

“Fourteen.” I admitted, my face reddening with shame.

A flash of irritation crossed her eyes. Apparently, this annoyed her. 

“Really?” She scoffed. “Do I act fourteen?”

Yes and no. She didn't have the seriousness that seemed to come with adulthood. She was much too happy, too carefree. But then I remembered how she talked me out of running away from the bed, and how she dragged me to her room to reason with me. Those were not the actions nor the conversations of a young teenager. It was the actions of someone more emotionally mature than I.

“Sometimes.” I grinned at her now. 

She narrowed her eyes at me. Clearly, this was not the answer she was looking for. “Oh yeah?” She challenged, walking towards me, her eyes boring intently into mine. 

I swallowed a nervous lump in my throat. She moved even closer, pushed me down, forcing me to sit on the bed, threw one leg over my thighs, and then the other, so that she was straddling me. Every worry, every insecure thought escaped my brain, overtaken by the feel of her legs wrapped around my hips, her body inches from mine, and her eyes darkened with desire.

It was startling to think she could make me go from sulking to outrageously aroused in just seconds. There was something incredibly delicious about this position. We were almost the same height now, our lips very close. She leaned in, letting her lips graze mine in a terribly teasing way.

“How about now?” Alice’s voice was low and alluring. 

I was beyond answering. My head was filled with her scent and the almost feel of her lips. The heat coursing through my veins and gathering between my legs was absolutely maddening. 

She pulled our bodies close, wrapped one arm around my neck, and used the other to run her fingers through my hair. I couldn't stop the moan from escaping my lips. Her body felt much too good.

“You should know, that I'm very mature.” She murmured against my lips.

I couldn't take it anymore. I captured her lips with mine, earning satisfying moan from Alice. The kiss quickly turned fierce, her mouth hot and hungry against mine.

“Sure you are.” I mumbled between kisses. I placed my hands on her hips and squeezed. She yelped, and then bit down on my bottom lip. I groaned. 

Alice began to tremble, her moans becoming desperate, her kisses, hungrier. 

My body responded to her unspoken pleas. The throbbing between my legs was becoming unbearable. If we continued in this direction, we were definitely going to be in trouble. 

 

Aaaand… stay tuned for chapter 11 ;) Please review, it will motivate me to write.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I could feel Alice's legs wrap tighter around me, desperately searching for more contact. It was amazing to think I might have the same effect on her as she had on me, like a surreal dream. My hands moved higher to caress the soft skin of her neck. I let my hands venture through her soft raven-black hair, massaging her scalp. I deepened the kiss, wanting to taste more of her sweet mouth, letting my tongue lavish hers.

The aching need growing between my legs was reaching a peak. My hands explored the contours of Alice's back. With a groan, Alice tugged at my hair, almost to the point of pain.

“I'm not sure how much more I can take,” I gasped, “Not without—” I eyed the material of her dress, my mouth watering. 

She broke away from me, leaning back so she could meet my gaze. I immediately missed the warmth of her body. “Hmmm, my apologies. I tend to get a little lost with you.”

Alice's face was flushed—endearingly so. Her usually pale cheeks were dusted with color. Even the tip of her nose and ears were pink. Her eyes were both dark with desire and alight with an emotion I was unfamiliar with. I was struck with the sudden desire to know what she was thinking—to understand what she was feeling. 

“What are you thinking about?” I asked, still breathless.

“You.” Alice grinned, her eyes sparkling.

I frowned, “What about me?”

“How you feel soo…” She took in a breath, “Perfect.”

My stomach fluttered from the sensual way her words sounded.

“You don't wish you were sitting on someone else? Perhaps a boy?” I wondered.   
Alice grimaced. She shook her head, as if trying to clear away the mental image. “No,” she tightened her legs around my hips as if to hold me in place, and it had the side effect of jump-starting my already excited libido. “You’re the only one who makes me feel this good.”

My heart fluttered again. I wanted to believe her. Her piercing blue eyes were so steady and sure. But I just couldn’t see how. We had just met a few weeks ago, and yet, here she was, sitting on my lap with her hands against my chest. I’m sure there are tons of more qualified men and women who would line up to have Alice, so why would she choose me have the pleasure of her time and affection? A sixteen-year-old artichoke farmer? I was a joke. 

I opened my mouth to protest—but Alice cut me off.

She placed her finger on my lips. “Don’t you dare try to tell me that you’re not good enough.”

I blinked in disbelief. How did she know I was about to tell her that?

“It’s true.” I mumbled against her finger. She shivered from the warm movement of my lips.

“You’re wrong.” She said, her eyes determined. “I want you to stop seeing yourself as unworthy.”

I didn't understand this girl. There was no worthwhile appeal for her to spend time with me. But, I would not argue it further. Part of me was afraid she would realize it soon, and I wanted to enjoy her while I still could. 

I sighed in defeat. “Whatever you want, Alice.”

A wicked glint crossed her eyes and she smiled. “Whatever I want?”

I groaned. This girl was going to be the death of me. “Of course,” I eyed her warily, “What do you want?”

She gave me a feigned pout. “Why do you look so suspicious?” 

“Because I'm scared you'll want to play dress up again.” I said, terrified.

Her eyes widened in offence, “You don't like dress-up?” Her pout grew.

“I do, but…”

“But?” She raised an eyebrow. 

How was I going to break it to her that it just wasn't my thing? And avoid her wrath and guilt trips? 

Alice didn't wait for me to respond. “I was thinking you liked it…” She slid her hands up the hem of my shirt. I gasped when her hands made contact with my bare skin.

“Why don't we play right now?” She whispered seductively. I shuddered when her hands explored the panes of my stomach. “God Bella,” Alice gasped, “how are you so… fit?” She raked her fingers over the firm muscles of my core. My body jerked involuntarily underneath her. The teasing was too much, I would combust soon if she didn't stop. 

“Alice!” I groaned. “You're killing me.”

Alice chuckled. “You won't die.” She continued her teasing, pushing her hands up and around my back, exploring the muscles of my back. It was such sweet torture. Her touch was driving me insane. I wanted to throw her on the bed right now, but that would probably frighten her.

Without warning, she raked her nails down my back, hard, and an explosion of teasing pain and pleasure washed through me.

I yelped and shuddered, grabbing one of her elbows to stop her. She had no idea she almost made me come. 

I was learning new, and surprising, things about Alice. She was twenty-one years old. She was also a bit of a sadist, apparently. 

“Fuck!” I whined. “I hate it when you do that thing with your nails.”

“No,” she said with a sexy and triumphant grin on her face, “You love it.”

I did love it, more than I should. But I didn't want to let her win so easily, especially when she was being exceptionally mean with her teasing. I tried to keep a straight face, despite the unbearable throbbing between my legs.

The orange light streaming through the window caught my attention. It couldn't be later than late afternoon, but daylight hours were getting shorter and shorter with the change of seasons. I needed to get back to the farm before nightfall. 

I moaned in displeasure. How had the weekend gone by so fast?

“What's wrong?” Alice asked. 

I opened my mouth to speak, but Alice spoke first. “No, you can't leave!” she protested, “You haven't even had dinner yet.”

I blinked for a moment. How was she reading my mind? “I have to. Once night falls, the bandits will be out and about. It's too dangerous to wait.”

“Then stay the night again.” She was pouting again, and the heartbreaking expression tore at my chest. 

“I can't. Charlie needs me.” I tried to stand, I couldn't bear to see her pleading face. 

She hung on to my neck as I stood and dangled against my body, unable to reach the floor. She was surprisingly very light. It was hard to get annoyed with her clingy behavior, she was far too cute. And it was distracting. With her body hanging against mine, it would be very easy to wrap her legs around my hips and push her against the wall and—

I shook my head to clear the assault of mental images. I couldn't think about that if I wanted to convince myself to go home. 

I used my good hand to pry her small fingers from around my neck. With a sigh, she released her grip. I bent my knees as she slid down, trying to minimize the distance between her the floor. 

“Let me come with you.” She demanded. 

I laughed. She couldn't be serious. Alice? Come with me to the farm? That was a hilarious idea. I doubt the rich and pampered Alice Cullen would survive a day in the Swan’s run down farm without the luxuries of running water, insulated walls, sealed walls that kept the bugs out, decent food, and toiletries. 

Alice's eyes narrowed at my laughter. 

“I'm serious.” Alice growled.

My chuckle dissipated when I took in her face. She did look serious. Uh-oh.

“I don't think you would be comfortable there.” I frowned at the prospect. “We don't have much there. Not even running water.”

“I think I'll survive. And besides, you'll need help. You can't do much with that arm.”

My frown turned into a grimace. I couldn't imagine the beautiful and pristine Alice shoveling manure, feeding pigs, or plowing the ground. I wasn't sure she could even lift the shovel. “Alice, it's not the kind of work you are suited for.”

“Excuse me, are you saying you don't think I can do it?” she placed her hands on her hips and stared me down. 

That's exactly what I thought, not that I'd ever tell her that if I valued my life. I backtracked, “No, not that you can't, but you don't want to.” I waved my good hand in the air, “I mean it's really hard and dirty labor. Trust me.”

She raised an eyebrow, “And if I want to?”

“You don't, it's really dangerous. Heavy lifting, angry animals, I don't want you anywhere near those things. Your family would kill me if something happened.”

“So you're afraid of retribution? Not to worry, they know I can take care of myself. And if something does happen, I'll warn them not to avenge my murder.” She winked at me.

I was too horrified to laugh at her joke. Panic was rising in me. “Seriously. Don't you have school?”

She threw me an incredulous look. “I'm twenty-one, remember? I'm done with secondary school, and have my Art Degree from the University of Alaska, Anchorage. No more school necessary.”

My god, she was a college graduate too? That gap between us just kept getting bigger and bigger. Now I definitely could not let her participate in peasant work. 

“What about work, then?”

“I'm trying to start my own fashion line. Rosalie is helping me out, but she's been busy, so there's no rush.”

That was news to me. “Really? That's great. Do you design and make clothing?” I asked excitedly, hoping to distract her.

“No changing the subject.” She growled. 

Damn, it didn't work. She was stubborn. 

“Look Alice I really think--”

“Oooh! Carlisle is home!” She spun towards the door. “I’ll tell him that I'm staying with you this week, and it’s settled.” She bounded out the door.

I stood there stupidly, with my arm outstretched and jaw hanging open. Did she just disregard everything I said? But moreover, how did she know her father had just arrived home? I didn’t hear a thing. 

I had barely recovered my stance when Alice darted back into the room, an eager smile on her face. “Alright, I told him we’re going. I’m going to pack—”

“Alice!” I groaned in horror. This would not end well. The last thing I wanted to do was take my fantasy crush home to a run-down farm. Nothing would scare her away faster than the smell of manure and, pigs, dogs, and dirt. 

“Don’t worry, it’ll work out fine. Your father’s going to love me, I can see it already.” She zoomed around the room, stuffing clothes and various items into a bag.

“Wow. Cocky.” I murmured, annoyed.

She ignored my retort and continued to get ready. My stomach lurched into my chest when she took off her dress in one swift motion, revealing the smooth skin of her back, small—but definite curves, and lacy black underwear. No bra. The rush of heat came soon after, making my knees weak. There was nothing more delectable than seeing her nearly naked. I wanted to reach out and touch her, feel her silky skin, and remove the last remaining garment… but before my imagination could run too wild, she was pulling a sweater over her head, dressing in something warmer and more practical for the journey. 

She looked back at my awe-struck expression, and gave a wink. “Like what you saw?”

I growled at her.

She laughed her tinkling laugh.

She darted into the closet and came forth with another bag. Soon, she was ready to go, and we headed outside. 

“Are you sure?” I asked her as she stepped into the wagon, hanging on to the hope—and fear—that she changed her mind.

“Absolutely.” She confirmed, settling her bottom on top of a sack of feed. 

I immediately felt guilty. She looked so out of place in the shabby wooden wagon. She was so clean and perfect—the two things simply didn’t belong. I laughed to myself when I realized it was probably a good analogy for what we might look standing next to each other. 

I commanded Firerain home. He enthusiastically complied, trotting lightheartedly onto the path. The ride started out smoothly—too smoothly. Firerain was taking extra care to avoid bumps and bushes. And his strut was more graceful than usual. That damn mule was trying to make a good impression on Alice. I leaned over the wagon, over Firerain’s fury head. “Sorry buddy,” I told him, “She already mine.”

He made a snuffling sound in response, clearly not convinced. 

“Are you talking to your mule?” Alice asked with a raised brow.

“Yes,” I grinned at her, “Is that a problem?”

“It’s… weird.”

I laughed menacingly. “Then maybe you should have thought twice before letting a psycho take you home with them.”

“It’s alright.” Her lips quirked up into a smile. “This psycho is incredibly sexy.” Her eyes raked over my body.

Heat rushed into my face. I swear I could feel her eyes on me, lingering on my legs and torso, filled with unmistakable desire. I tried to hide the own desire rising up to answer hers, but my body gave an involuntary shudder. 

She chuckled at my reaction. 

I turned the other way to hide my blush—only to startle at my own reflection on Heaven Tear’s lake. The waters rippled even though the evening was unusually still. My reflection stared back at me, brown eyes wide and confused. But there was something strange about Firerain’s reflection. His reddish brown-fur was distorted in the rippling waters, making it look like there were two Firerains on the path.

I stared down more intently at the water, trying to identify the two swirling images of red and brown. One blob was definitely Frierain, but the other was not the same image. I squinted harder, trying to make out the other blob in the water’s surface. It wasn’t a mule at all, but seemed more canine. A wolf.

Panic overcame me. I spun around to the shady trees behind us, my eyes searching frantically for the wolf. But there was nothing there but trees and shade. 

Alice jumped from my sudden alert. “What’s wrong?” 

“Err…” I looked again, double checking the vacant trees. I swore I just saw the reflection of something large and wolf-like. 

“Bella?” Panic entered her voice. “What is it?”

“Nothing, I thought I saw—” I swallowed, looking towards the water once more, but we had traveled too far from it to see the reflection on the surface. “There’s nothing, sorry I scared you.” 

I settled back down next to Alice. “Don’t scare me like that.” She grumbled. 

“Sorry.” I put my good arm around her and pulled her into a protective embrace. Just in case the wolf came back.


End file.
